Like Cain and Abel
by nebula2
Summary: Final Chapter now posted. Hope you've enjoyed the story. The pieces are starting to fall together. But the answers seem to only be creating more questions.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh look, Bosco is actually going to join us on time today," John Sullivan said as Maurice Boscorelli entered the locker room of the 55 precinct. "We better watch out, hell might freeze over," Sully half whispered to his partner Ty Davis.  
"Yeah and hell for you would be what.. all the Dunkin Donuts burning down," Bosco responded back opening his locker.  
"Cute," Sully said giving Ty , who was silently laughing, a disgusted look.  
"So Bos, where is Faith," Ty asked?  
"Personal day," Bosco said quickly buttoning his shirt. " Something for Emily's school. She didn't go into specifics."  
"Well, be careful today Bosco," Sully said closing his locker door and heading out of the locker room. "Mommy won't be there to bail you out of trouble."  
"Bite me," Bosco said as the door closed behind Sully.  
  
Alex Taylor was in a great mood as she walked into the firehouse. She had spent the morning with Ty just strolling through Central Park. She just enjoyed being with him. 'Absolutely nothing can ruin my day', Alex thought. Or so she thought.  
"Taylor," came Lieu's voice from his office.  
"Yeah Boss," Alex said walking to the door way of his office. She had a feeling she was going to like what he was about to say.  
"You're a paramedic today," Lieu told her. "The new guy called out and I couldn't get anyone to replace him. Mitchell agreed to come in to cover your spot on the squad. Sorry."  
Alex let out a sigh. She new Lieu wasn't just saying it. He truly was sorry. Pulling her off the squad would have been his last alternative but she couldn't help but think about what she said about nothing ruining her day. Suddenly the day wasn't looking so bright.  
"Please tell me I don't have to ride with Carlos," Alex said. With all that had been going on lately - Bobby's death and then Kim's apparent attempted suicide and her recent return- the partnerships with the paramedic crew of the 55 hadn't been stable. Doc had been riding with Kim recently which put her with Carlos and frankly Alex didn't think she could put up with Carlos again. However, Doc usually rode with the new paramedics so Alex wasn't sure who she would be put with.  
"No, Doc said he would put you with Kim today," Lieu told her.  
"Okay," Alex said. At least it wasn't as bad as it could be.  
Alex left Lieu's office and headed upstairs to put her stuff away. As she walked through the kitchen area she found Kim and several of the fire fighters sitting at the table chatting.  
"Hey, Alex," Kim said. "Looks like you're stuck with me today."  
"Yeah, Lieu already told me," Alex said leaning up against the counter.  
"Yep, Alex has been relegated to a lowly paramedic today," Lombardo said from his spot at the table. Walsh and Doherty laughed at Lombardo's taunting.  
"You'll get a day off from me showing you up today, Lombardo," Alex told him smiling. "I'll be right back down," Alex told Kim heading once again for the stairs. Alex had a feeling she was in for a long shift.  
  
"Any unit in the 55, report of a domestic at 3420 5th avenue. Fourth floor apartment 4C," came the call over the radio.  
Ty and Sully just looked at each other. They had been responding to call after call for the last three hours. Neither of them wanted to take the call and were hoping that Bosco would surprise them again by actually taking the call. They weren't so lucky.  
After the second call from central for a unit to take the call Sully let out a sigh and reached up to key his radio.  
"55-Charlie responding to domestic from Chambers St.," Sully answered as Ty turned on the lights and siren. "I guess showing up for his shift on time was too much for Boscorelli," Sully commented.  
As they made their way through the streets of the city they heard another call come through.  
"55-David respond to an unknown dispute at 232 56th street."  
"10-4 Central," came Boscorelli's voice over the radio.  
"He doesn't sound to happy," Ty commented as Sully pulled the RMP to the side of the road in front of the apartment building that they had been called to.  
"That area has quite a few abandoned buildings so its probably a dispute between a couple of homeless. Not exactly Bosco's idea of an exciting call," Sully said getting out of the car. "Its also a rough neighborhood. Personally, I'm glad we got this domestic."  
"He's riding solo tonight. Think he'll be okay," Ty said as they made their way into the apartment building and up the stairs.  
"Of course supercop will be okay," Sully said sarcastically. "He'll probably just take a quick look around and report it as a false alarm and then lay down for another couple more hours."  
They both grew quiet as they came to the fourth floor. They could already hear raised voices comming from apartment 4C.  
Sully walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Police, open up," he called.  
The voices suddenly grew quiet. A few moments of silence followed and the Sully heard the click of a deadbolt sliding and then the door opened slowly. Off to the side he noticed that Davis' hand rested near his gun in case the situation started to get out of hand.  
"What can I do for you officers," the guy who opened the door asked trying to sound calm and innocent.  
"We got a report of a domestic dispute at this address. Is everything okay," Sully asked.  
"Yeah, everything is fine," the guy said quickly. "Just a little argument. You know what that's like."  
"Can we come in. Talk to the other party. Just to be sure everything is cool," Ty said from behind Sully.  
"Sure, sure. Anything you want."  
The guy opened the door further and motioned the two officers into the apartment. 'This is going smooth for a domestic' Sully thought to himself as he walked into the apartment. Neither of them even thought about the fact that Bosco had yet to report anything about his unknown call. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he walked into the apartment Sully could tell that it had been more than a little argument. Several books lay in different positions by the far wall. As they walked in a woman was picking up pieces of what looked to have been a vase.  
"I bumped into the end table knocking it over," she said quickly as she noticed Sully's gaze. "It broke when it hit the floor."  
"We're just stopping by to make sure everything is okay," Sully told her.  
"Yes, everything is fine. We just had a small disagreement."  
"Over what?"  
"Believe it or not, what we were going to have for dinner," the man said with a nervous laugh.  
"And the books," asked Ty gesturing to the books on the floor.  
"I was looking for something," the woman said quickly.  
Sully looked at Ty. He could tell his partner was thinking the same thing as he was. These two were lying about what they were fighting over and how the vase and books ended up on the floor. However, neither was going to admit it which meant that there was really nothing that could be done.  
"Okay then, I guess we'll be going then," Sully said. "Thank-you for your time."  
The guy walked with them to the door and as soon as the two cops were out in the hallway he closed and locked the apartment door behind them.  
"Man I hate walking away from a situation like that," Ty commented as the two of them made their way back down the steps. "You know there is more going on there then just an argument over what they were going to have for dinner."  
"Yeah, but without a complaint from one of them there is nothing we can do this time. My bet is that will be back here within the next week."  
The rest of the walk to their squad car was walked in silence. Each officer was lost in their own thoughts.  
"Central, this is 55-Charlie we are 98," Sully said into his radio as he got into the car.  
"10-4 Charlie. Respond to a traffic accident at 11th and Black."  
"10-4," Sully said. "When it rains it pours," Sully muttered under his breath as he pulled the car out into traffic.  
  
After three more calls Sully was really starting to get irritated at Bosco. They were taking call after call. While standing at an intersection directing traffic on the fourth call Sully could no longer resist.  
"Central what is 55-David up to," Sully asked.  
"We still show 55-David checking out report of an unknown dispute."  
"That was over two hours ago," Ty said. "You think something went wrong."  
"Probably not. Bosco is probably just using it as an excuse not to take any other calls." Sully said. "After all, he doesn't have Faith with him today to get on his case for dodging calls."  
"But two hours without a word from him," Ty said not buying Sully's excuse. "That is starting to get a bit too long even for Bosco. And it is a rough area."  
"Maybe," Sully said slowly. Ty worries were probably unfounded but what if they weren't . In Sully's mind that was a slim possibility but could they take the chance? Sully knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something had happened and he hadn't done anything to check up on his fellow offer no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was.  
"Do you remember the address of the unknown Bosco was checking out,"Sully asked Ty.  
"Yeah, 232 56th street," Ty said.  
"Why don't we head over there after this call and check things out,"Sully said.  
"Sounds good to me," Ty replied glad that Sully was taking him seriously for a change.  
  
"Welcome back," Doherty said from his place on the couch in front of the TV, as Kim and Alex came in from yet another call. The squad had yet to be called out all shift and the fire fighters were having fun rubbing it in to their paramedic co-workers.  
"What you do wrong to get sentenced to hard labor Alex," Walsh commented.  
"At least I'm accomplishing something with my time," Alex said.  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Jimmy told her. "We all know you want to be with us hanging around the fire house until something really important comes up."  
"All you paramedics do is go running as soon as someone sneezes," Lombardo said.  
"All the running around keeps us in shape," Kim commented heading for the refrigerator. "Did you put on some extra pounds lately Lombardo."  
"Cute," Lombardo responded. He was about ready to say something smart back when the alarm went off.  
Kim and Alex held their breath both hoping it was for fire and not them. They let out a sigh of relief as dispatch announced a call for a fire at an abandoned building on 56th street. Immediately the guys lounging on the couch sprang to action.  
"Have fun," Kim said as they disappeared even though she had a feeling that they would soon be joining fire at 232 56th Street.  
  
The engine from the Camelot Fire Station pulled up in front of 232 56th street to see smoke coming out of some broken basement windows and first floor windows. No flames could be seen so the location of the fire was unknown.  
"Okay guys," Lieu said getting out of the engine. " Lets get a line ready. Doherty Lombardo I want you to go in and see if you can locate the fire. Mitchell, be ready to vent."  
As Doherty and Lombardo put on their masks and headed into the building D.K. pointed out the squad car parked in front of the engine. "Where are the police officers who belong to the car," he asked?  
"That's strange," Lieu said looking around. "Any idea who it is," Lieu asked him?  
"No."  
"Doherty do you copy," Lieu said into his radio.  
"Yeah, I'm here boss."  
"You may have victims in there. There is a squad car parked out front here but no police officers in sight. We can't rule out the possibility of them being trapped inside."  
"Copy," Jimmy said into the radio. "Lomabardo," Jimmy called to his friend in front of him. "Did you hear that."  
"Sure did. I'm keeping my eyes and ears open," Lombardo called back.  
  
Sully could feel the lump form in his throat as they neared 232 56th street to see the fire engine parked out front and smoke coming from the building. As they got out he noticed that Bosco's squad was still parked outside of the building.  
"Is he inside," Sully asked as he jogged up to where Lieu was standing supervising his men?  
"I was hoping you would know," Lieu replied. " The car was empty when we pulled up to the fire. Whose squad is it?"  
"Boscorelli. He was called to check out to check a report of an unknown dispute close to three hours ago. There hasn't been a report from him since he took the call."  
"Is he by himself today," Lieu asked?  
"Yeah," Sully answered. Sully then keyed his radio to report the disappearance of an officer and request a supervisor to come out to the location.  
Meanwhile, Lieu contacted his men inside the building. " The squad outside here is Boscorelli's. He's alone today. He was responding to a call at this location so we are assuming that he is inside the building," Lieu told them.  
"Copy that Boss," came Jimmy's voice over the radio.  
"Any idea on the source of the fire yet," Lieu asked?  
"No not...." Jimmy voice suddenly drifted off. Lieu waited tensely for Jimmy to continue. He didn't have to wait long. "Boss, we have fire, back northeast corner, first floor."  
"Copy, Jimmy. They're coming in with the line." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Lombardo, we need to keep looking for Bosco," Jimmy said grabbing his fellow firefighters arm as other members of the squad came into the room they were in with the line.  
As the others started dousing the flames with the water Doherty and Lombardo squeezed back past them continuing their search. They paused when they came to the sets of stairs - one leading up and one leading down.  
"Do we split up," Lombardo asked him?  
"No," Jimmy answered quickly. "We need to stay together."  
"Then which way. Up or down. We may not get a chance to go the other direction once we've checked the first."  
"Lets go down," Doherty said starting down the stairs. He didn't need to look back to see if Lombardo was following him. They had worked together to long.  
As they descended the stairs they could tell that some of the smoke in the building was rising up from the basement. It was very likely that they would find fire in the basement too.  
"Hey Jimmy," Lombardo called up as they approached the bottom of the stairs. "The smoke down here is darker. Something different is burning than what is burning upstairs."  
Jimmy hadn't been paying attention but now that Lombardo had pointed it out he could see that he was right.  
"I don't like this," Jimmy said.  
He stepped off the last stair and took a look around the basement. It was one big room with cement floors and wall. The ceiling had wooden rafters for support of the hardwood that made up the floor of the first floor. Jimmy saw several wooden crates in one far corner and as he scanned the room he found the source of the fire.  
In the far northeast corner he saw a ring of fire. Because the floor was cement Jimmy knew that something on the floor was burning not the floor itself. There was probably gasoline or something on the floor.  
"Hey Lieu," Doherty said into his radio. He waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Lieu," he said trying again. "Damn," Doherty muttered. "Being down here must be messing with the signal," he commented to Lomabardo.  
"I'll go out and get fire extinguishers," Lomabardo said.  
Jimmy just nodded as he turned to look back at the fire.  
  
Sully, Davis and Lieu could here sirens approaching. Looking down the street toward the sound they saw a police car approaching. As it screeched to a halt, Sully saw Sgt. Christopher getting out.  
"And the fun begins," Sully muttered to Davis as he started walking toward the sergeant. He didn't like dealing with the young hotshot normally. Dealing with him in this situation was going to be no fun at all.  
"What we got," Christopher asked as Sully fell into step beside him.  
"Fire Company got a report of a fire and found 55-David sitting out front of the building. 55-David had been called to this location nearly three hours earlier to check on a report of an unknown dispute. Davis and I came to check up on him when we realized there had been no communication from him since he initially responded to the call. Fire was already here when we arrived."  
By this time they were back to the place where Sully had left Davis and Lieu standing. They had now been joined by Kim Zombrano and Alex Taylor who had been called to the scene as soon as there was the possibility of someone trapped in the building.  
"What's the situation with the fire and search," Christopher asked Lieu.  
"We're starting to get the fire on the first floor under control. Doherty and Lombardo are still searching for your missing officer." Lieu told him. "How come no body even thought about checking up on him for almost three hours?"  
"Because Boscorelli is a goof off anyway. Its not unusual to not hear from him most of the shift," Christopher told him. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if he isn't even in this building."  
"Where do you think he is in. Hiding near by watching all this take place," Ty said sarcastically. "Or maybe he left the squad here and went on a coffee break."  
"Anything is possible with Boscorelli," Christopher snapped.  
"I don't believe this," Davis muttered walking away.  
Sully watched his partner walk a short distance away and then turned back toward the building. He knew how Davis felt. As much as he couldn't stand Bosco, he gave him more credit than what Christopher was. Number one, he wanted a coffee break Bosco would have called himself out for some reason. Number two, not even Bosco would stand around watching this situation from hiding. Something was definitely wrong and he had no doubt that Christopher knew that too.  
At that point Lombardo came rushing out of the front door of the building.  
"I need the fire extinguishers in there." Lombardo said quickly rushing toward them and the fire truck. "We have a second fire in the basement. It's a gasoline or oil fire."  
"Why didn't you call it in," Lieu asked.  
"Jimmy tried. The radio isn't getting through from down there," Lombardo told him as he took the extinguishers that D.K. handed him.  
"Any sign of Bosco," Kim asked.  
"No not yet," Lombardo said as he ran back toward the building. This time with D.K. following close behind him with a second fire extinguisher.  
  
Jimmy continued to stare at the fire after Lombardo left to get an extinguisher. There wasn't much else he could do for the time being. Then as the flames went down a little in one spot he thought he saw something behind the flames.  
"What the hell," Jimmy muttered to himself as he took a few steps closer to the fire. As the flames moved again he could vaguely make out the shape of a person lying on the floor on the other side of flames.  
"Bosco," he yelled not being able to make out many details through the flames and the smoke. He wished that Lombardo would hurry up.  
Sounds on the steps behind him made him look back to see Lombardo and D.K. hurrying down the stairs.  
"We have a victim on the other side of the flames," Doherty called to them rushing to take one of the extinguishers from Lombardo. They didn't have any time to lose. They had to get this fire under control quickly in order to get to the victim. "I think its Bosco but I can't be sure."  
The three firefighters quickly turned their attention to the fire in front of them. Lombardo and D.K. could now see the figure that Doherty had found. As they tried to get the flames under control they saw a burning piece of wood fall from the ceiling to the floor.  
"Damn, the fire from the first floor is burning through," Lombardo said stating what the other two had already figured out. Before this Lombardo hadn't realized that they were directly under the first floor fire.  
As soon as he had a break in the flames Doherty rushed toward the victim leaving the other two fighting the flames. He quickly put out the piece of burning wood that was nearby and then sat the extinguisher on the ground next to the wall. As he did so he could tell that the victim was indeed Bosco.  
"Oh, hell," Jimmy muttered as he took in the situation and the police officers condition. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bosco was unconscious, and had been bound and gagged. In fact his own handcuffs had been used to secure his hands up over his head to a pipe in the nearby wall. Jimmy could see the nasty bruise on his left temple in the light from the flames. There were also numerous bruises on his wrists and arms and who knows what other injuries were hidden.  
Jimmy knelt down beside the injured officer and quickly removed the gag. He then placed an arm around Bosco's shoulders to help support him and take some of the strain off of his bound arms.  
"We're going to need bolt cutters to get him free," Jimmy called to his companions.  
"I'll get them," Lombardo said once again disappearing quickly up the steps.  
This left D.K. fighting the fire. His main priority was trying to keep the flames away from Bosco and Doherty and keep an escape route open for them. And try as he might he couldn't block out the groaning sounds from above as the other fire destroyed the ceiling above them.  
"Bosco, can you hear me," Jimmy said vainly trying to get some kind of response from him. He wasn't even sure if the officer was breathing.  
Against better judgement, Jimmy used his teeth to pull his one glove off. He placed his fingers to the side of Bosco's neck looking for a pulse and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then placed the back of his hand in front of Bosco's mouth trying to determine if he was still breathing. Again he was relieved to feel the slight breeze on the back of his hand as Bosco exhaled.  
"Hang on Bosco," he said quietly. "We're going to get you out here," Jimmy said as another piece of burning wood fell down near them. D.K. quickly put it out with the extinguisher.  
As Jimmy looked back from the piece of wood he noticed a gun lying discarded near the wall on the other side of Bosco. Without thinking about why he was doing it Jimmy reached out and picked the gun up off the floor. It was warm to the touch but not enough to burn him. Jimmy placed the gun into one of the pockets of his jackets and then looked toward the stairs hoping to see Lombardo coming back down them.  
'What's keeping him' Jimmy thought to himself. It seemed like forever to him since Lombardo had gone for the bolt cutters. He knew that Lombardo was hurrying but Jimmy also knew they had to get Bosco out of here quickly. A soft voice, barely audible, brought Jimmy's attention away from the stairs.  
"Mikey, don't do this," Bosco murmured quietly. Yet there was no indication that the officer was conscious. He didn't open his eyes and didn't say anything else.  
"Bosco, can your hear me," Jimmy said trying again to get a response from him. Again he was unsuccessful.  
Just then Lombardo came hurrying down the steps. He jumped down from three steps up and hurried over to Jimmy and Bosco.  
"Just cut the links in the middle. They can worry about getting the actual cuffs off later after we get him out of here," Jimmy told him.  
Lombardo didn't waste time answering Jimmy. In a matter of seconds he had cut the links between the handcuffs freeing Bosco from the pipe.  
"Alex and Kim are out there waiting for you to bring him out," Lombardo told him as he picked up Jimmy's extinguisher. By this time most of the flames had been extinguished. In a couple of minutes he and D.K. would have it completely out.  
Meanwhile Jimmy picked Bosco up, hearing a slight moan form Bosco as he did so. Jimmy headed toward the stairs as quickly as he could without looking back. If he had he would have seen the beam that fell from the ceiling where he and Bosco had been moments before.  
As soon as he came out of the building Jimmy spotted Alex and Kim waiting by the stretcher as close to the building as Lieu would allow them to be. He hurried over to them and gently placed Bosco on the stretcher.  
"He had a pulse and was breathing when I found him," Jimmy told them, as Kim and Alex started assessing Bosco's condition.  
"He still has a pulse," Kim said, mostly to her partner. "Breathing is slow and labored. We need to transport now." She was placing an oxygen mask over Bosco's mouth and nose even as she spoke.  
"Agreed," Alex said handing Bosco's belt, which she had removed, over to Sully who was standing just off to the side.  
"Did you see the gun," Sully asked Jimmy as he took the belt from Alex? Alex and Kim started rolling the stretcher toward the ambulance.  
"No," Jimmy said at first. Then he felt something in his pocket and it came back to him. "Wait," he said reaching into his pocket. "Is this his? I found it on the floor near him. I picked it up without really thinking about it. I was more concerned with getting Bosco out of there."  
"Yeah, that is his," Sully said taking the gun from Jimmy and placing it in the holster on the belt. He looked up to see Kim shutting the back door of the ambulance and Sgt. Christopher climbing into the passenger side of the ambulance. Sully watched as Kim got in the driver's seat, put the lights and siren's on, and sped away toward the hospital.  
"How bad do you think he is," Sully asked Jimmy quietly?  
"I don't know. It didn't look good," Jimmy said honestly and then went to find Lieu to see what he wanted him to do.  
Sully glanced at Ty as his partner walked up to him.  
"Christopher wants us to take Bosco's squad to the station. He was going to call the Captain from the hospital to fill him in on the situation," Ty told him. "Which one you want to take," he asked him holding up both set of keys, as he had driven their squad to the location.  
"I'll take 55-David back," Sully told him.  
Ty handed him the keys for that car and both of them quietly headed for the squad cars both concerned for their fellow officer.  
  
As soon as Sully and Davis entered the 55th precinct house they got the message that the Captain wanted to see them in his office. Together they headed for the Captain's office.  
"Come in," they heard in response to their knock on the door.  
Sully and Davis entered the Captain's office to find the Captain sitting at his desk and Lt. Swerksy standing in front of the desk.  
"If you get a report on his condition before I get there I want you to call and let me know," the Captain told Lt. Swerksy.  
"Yes sir," Swerksy told him and then turned to leave the office. He nodded to Davis and Sullivan as he passed them.  
"Sullivan, Davis have a seat," the Captain said motioning them further into the office. "Do either of you know how to get in touch with any of Officer Boscorelli's family," he asked them as they sat down in the chairs in front of the captain's desk.  
Davis just shook his head no.  
"I don't think he keeps in touch with his dad," Sully said. "I think he has a brother but I don't even know his name let alone how to get in touch with him. I think Faith may know how to get in touch with his mother."  
"Okay," the Captain said. "Speaking of Faith, I would like for the two of you to go over and inform her of the situation. She's going to take it hard anyway but I think it would be better if it came from you two." As soon as he got a nod from both of them he continued. "I've had a preliminary report from Sgt. Christopher about the situation but I want to hear what the two of you have to say."  
"Well we heard the call for Bosco to tke a call about an unknown dispute. It was right after we had taken a call for a domestic," Sullivan began. He continued with the account of what happened up to arriving at 232 56th street and finding the empty squad car and the fire company already on scene. Davis chimed in with things here and there. Neither of them dared mention Christopher's words to Lieu when he had inquired as to why no one had realized that Bosco was missing before then.  
"How long was it between the time you heard Boscorelli take the call and the time you arrived at the scene," the Captain asked when Sullivan and Davis had finished their account?  
"It was about what.. six when Bosco took the call," Sully said looking to Ty for confirmation. When Ty nodded Sully continued. "It was a little after eight when I called Central to find out where 55-David was and about nine o'clock when we got to the scene. We had been directing traffic around a traffic accident which is why we didn't follow up on our suspicions earlier."  
"So three hours elapsed between Boscorelli acknowledging the call and you two finding the empty squad. Are you sure you didn't hear anything else from Boscorelli between those two events?"  
"No sir. Not theat we heard," Davis answered and Sully nodded in agreement. Although no one remembered all the radio chatter that occurred during the shift.  
"What was Sgt. Christopher's attitude when he arrived on the scene," the Captain asked? Seeing the two officer's hesitation to answer the question he added, "wht you say doesn't leave this room but it is important that you tell me. What happened to officer Boscorelli isn't the only thing that is being investigated right now. I have Lt. Swersky handling that. My concern right now is the investigation into Sgt. Christopher's action during these events. This isn't the first time that Christopher has failed to check up on a prolonged radio silence from officers."  
Both Sully and Ty knew the situation the Captain was referring to. Bosco, Faith, Doc, and Carlos had gotten trapped underground. Christopher had been concerned with finding out where Bosco was hiding and didn't consider that something may have been wrong. Even after it was determined that the officers were missing Christopher had delayed calling it in and getting the proper personnel in on the search endangering all four of the missing people.  
"Personally I felt that Sgt. Christopher seemed put out about having to come out to the scene. He didn't seem at all concerned that Bosco may have been in trouble," Sully said.  
"Davis, do you agree with Sullivan's assessment?"  
Ty couldn't help but think about Christopher's remarks to Lieu. "Yes. Sgt. Christopher did not appear to be concerned about the situation."  
The Captain nodded. "Thank-you both for your time," he said dismissing them.  
Sully paused at the door when something occurred to him. He turned around and addressed the Captain again.  
"Sir, it may be nothing but Doherty, the firefighter who brought bosco out of the building, said he found Bosco's gun on the ground nearby. It may have just been lost in whatever went down but what if whoever attacked Bosco handled the gun. There may be fingerprints."  
"Good thinking," the Captain said. "Where is his gun now."  
"In my locker with the rest of his things."  
"Okay. Make sure it gets to Lt. Swerksy as soon as possible."  
"Yes sir," Sullivan said and then left the office.  
He and Ty walked in silence to their RMP. Neither was looking forward to the task ahead. Faith and Bosco were close. She wasn't going to take this well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Standing outside of Faith's apartment, Sully took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then knocked on the door. He could hear someone moving around inside and footsteps coming toward the door.  
"Who is it," came Fred's voice through the door?  
"Officer John Sullivan," Sully said. "I need to talk to Faith."  
Sully could hear the clicks as the locks were undone and the door to the apartment opened up.  
"What's going on," Fred asked?  
"Fred whose at the door," came Faith's voice as she walked into the living room. She stopped short when she saw Sully and Ty, still in uniform, standing in the door way. "Is something wrong?"  
"Maybe you should sit down Faith," Sully said stepping further into the apartment as Fred stepped to the side. Ty followed Sully in and Fred shut the door to the apartment.  
"It's Bos isn't it," Faith said quickly her mind racing. She should have been there with him? Whatever happened was her fault. She could have somehow prevented it if she had been there. "Sully is he okay."  
Sully could tell that getting her to sit down would be a waste of time."We're not sure yet." He had taken a few more steps into the apartment to be closer to her. Sully glanced quickly at Ty who was hanging back toward the door, obviously willing to let Sully handle the task of breaking the news. "Something went wrong on a call today Faith, we don't know what. Doherty and the others at the fire house rescued him from a burning building and he was transported to the hospital." He purposely left out some of the details.  
Faith slowly sank down onto her couch. She couldn't believe what Sully was telling her. This couldn't be happening. Not to Bosco. "Sully, how bad is it," she asked softly, looking down at the floor?  
Sully took a deep breath. There was no point in lying to her. "It looked pretty bad Faith. He was beat up pretty good and was unconscious when they brought him out of the building."  
Sully noticed that Faith now had silent tears streaming down her face. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his saying "he's strong Faith." Sully knew he couldn't lie to her and tell her that he would be okay. That was for the doctors at Mercy to say.  
"Sully, can you take me to the hospital," Faith said wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I want to be there no matter what the news is."  
"Yeah, sure," Sully said. He knew she would be going to the hospital from the begining.  
As they stood up Fred came over to Faith with her jacket in his hands. He helped her on with it telling her, "I'll take the kids to my parents and then come to the hospital to be with you, okay."  
Faith nodded. She couldn't find a voice to say anything.  
"It's going to be okay," Fred told her giving his wife a hug. Personally, he couldn't stand Boscorelli. He wasn't sure what his wife saw in him. Why she continued to ride with him. But even though he couldn't understand it he also knew how much she cared about him. Charlie and Emily weren't going to take this to easily either. They both called Bosco their uncle. Whether he liked it or not Bosco was apart of this family.  
After a few minutes he felt Faith pull away and he let her go. "I'll be there soon, okay," he told her again.  
She just nodded and let Sully lead her out of the apartment and to the squad car waiting outside. Davis followed closely behind the both of them, hoping that he didn't have to be there when this whole scene was played out again when Boscorelli's mother was notified. He would rather let someone else deal with breaking the news to her.  
The ride to Mercy was silent. No one in the car knew what to say. Sully parked the car outside of the hospital and the three of them made their way toward the waiting room of the emergency room.  
By this time the waiting room was starting to fill up with cops from the 55th precinct. Sully could see the Captain, Christopher, and Swerksy standing together off to one side. Nearby tow officers from the first watch that Sully couldn't put names to chatted quietly. With the third watch over four other officers from the third watch had shown up waiting for news on Bosco's condition. Alex and Kim also sat with them waiting.  
As the three of them entered the Captain made his way over to them.  
"How you doing," he asked Faith.  
"Okay sir," Faith said looking at a point behind him.  
"Do you know how to get a hold of Bosco's mother," he asked her?  
"She runs a bar on 54th street," Faith said silently wondering why she hadn't even thought of Bosco's mother before this. "I don't know how late she's there or even if she's there but I don't know any other way to get a hold of her."  
"Okay, thanks," he told her. "Hang in there okay," he told her patting her shoulder before walking back toward the group he had just left.  
  
After saying something to Lt. Swersky, Swersky motioned to one of the first watch officers and the two of them left the hospital. The task of informing Mrs. Boscorelli about the accident had fallen on the two of them.  
Kim made her way over to Faith and gave her a quick hug. She then led her over to a nearby couch and sat down next to her. Kim knew what Faith was going through. Not too long ago she had been waiting around Mercy waiting to hear about the condition of her injured partner. She prayed that this would have a better outcome.  
Sully and Davis found two empty chairs near Faith and Kim and settled in for the long wait that was ahead of them.  
  
"I thought I was going to stay with Mommy tonight," Joey asked his dad as he and Jimmy walked down the sidewalk from Kim's mother's house. Joey looked up at his father waiting for an answer.  
"You were, but a friend," Jimmy couldn't believe he was referring to Bosco as a friend, "was hurt today at work. Your mother is up at the hospital now waiting to see how he is."  
"Is he going to die like Bobby," Joey asked.  
Something in his son's voice made Jimmy look down at him to see tears glistening in the little boy's eyes. Jimmy instantly stopped, picked his son up and gave him a hug. It didn't matter that Joey didn't really know who Bosco was or that it was Bosco that was hurt. Joey just remembered what it was like when Bobby had died. And then Kim's attempted "suicide" afterwards.  
"No, he isn't going to die," Jimmy told his son, even though he wasn't sure of that himself. Had they found and rescued Bosco fast enough? "Everything is going to be okay Joey," Jimmy told him as he continued walking toward his apartment still carrying his son.  
  
It was close to twelve thirty in the morning when Lt. Swersky and officer Daniels arrived back at the hospital. Angela Boscorelli walked silently in between them. It was evident to everyone that she had been crying and both officers were ready to catch the woman if she should start falling. She hadn't taken the news about her son well at all.  
The captain approached the group as they entered the waiting room with the normal spiel about how sorry he was that this had happened and if she needed anything all she had to do was ask. Angela Boscorelli just nodded never looking up from the floor. When Faith came over to her and gave her a hug, the Captain, Swersky and Daniels took it as an opportunity to get away from the situation. Faith was better suited to handle it this time anyway.  
After Faith and Angela hugged for a few minutes, Faith led her over to the couch where she had been sitting with Fred, Kim and Alex. Fred got up from the couch and the other two women made room for Angela who by this time was crying.  
It was another ten minutes before they saw Dr. Morallis come out and slowly approach the group. Every doctor knew that whenever they had a police officer, or firefighter as a patient they were going to have a crowd waiting for them in the waiting room.  
As Morallis approached the group she did a quick scan of the group trying to decide who she should directly addressed. When she saw Faith sitting next to Angela Boscorelli, who Morallis remembered from the time she had been in the ER because the guy she was seeing beat her up, she headed toward them.  
"Mrs. Boscorelli," Dr. Morallis said approaching the group. "I'm Dr. Morallis, I've been treating your son,"she said.  
"How is he," Angela asked as everyone in the waiting room gathered around them anxiously?  
"He's stable right now," she told her taken a seat across from Angela that Davis had vacated and offered to her. "He has a mild concussion and has yet to regain consciousness which concerns me. We won't know if there is any brain damage and to what extent until he does regain consciousness. We have him on oxygen but he is breathing on his own. There is extensive bruising but he has no broken bones."  
"Is he going to be okay," Angela asked?  
"I can't say right now. Head injuries are very tricky. We'll be able to tell more when he regains consciousness. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial," Morallis told her. She had noticed one of her nurses waiting off to the side. "If you would like to see him the nurse will take you to his room now," Morallis told her.  
Angela nodded to say that she did want to see her son. "Can Faith come with me," Angela asked?  
"Of course," Morallis said.  
As the nurse led Faith and Angela out of the waiting room the Captain motioned for officer Daniels and his partner to follow them. Morallis noticed but for she could utter a protest the Captain addressed her.  
"I will be placing two guards outside of Boscorelli's room. We don't know what went on. Officer Boscorelli may have been at the wrong place at the wrong time or this could've been a direct attack against him. Until we know for sure I'm assuming the second."  
"Okay," Morallis said knowing it was pointless to argue and yet knowing the staff was going to be on edge with two cops always hanging around the hallway. Of course if there was a second attempt on Boscorelli they all would be grateful for the police presence.  
"Dr. Morallis, I would like to be kept informed of officer Boscorelli's condition and to be informed when he is up to answering questions," the Captain told her. "This is my cell phone number. Call me at anytime," he continued handing her a card.  
"Of course," Morallis said placing the card in one of her jacket pockets. "I have other patients to see," she told him excusing herself.  
The Captain then turned his attention to Sullivan and Davis. "Officer Sullivan and officer Davis, you'll be helping Lt. Swerksy out in this investigation. Make sure you check in with him before you leave tonight."  
"Yes sir ," they both said quickly.  
"Sgt. Christopher, I'll want to see you in my office at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late."  
"Yes sir," Christopher said quickly, standing up a little striaghter, as the Captain left the ER waiting room, with his driver close behind him.  
Sully turned his attention to Alex and Kim who were still sitting on the couch. "Do either of you need a ride anywhere. I need to check in with Swersky real quick but then I could take you home."  
Both women accepted Sully's offer and waited while he and Davis talked briefly with Lt. Swersky.  
  
"Mikey you can't leave me like this," he said pleading. He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice.  
"Not so tough now are you," his brother said standing over his brother with a sneer on his face.  
Bosco could see the two other men who had helped Mikely ambush him standing behind his brother. One of them was holding a gas can. With a nod from Mikey the guy with the gas can moved out of Bosco's sight. Bosco tried to shift his position to keep the guy in sight but the pain from even the slightest movement made him wince with the pain the shot through his body. His arms were started to ache from being secured above his head and his shoulders from the strain being put on them.  
Mikey reached down and took Bosco's gun out of its holster. Bosco had no way to stop him from doing it. He hadn't felt this helpless since he was a kid, watching his father beat his mom. As Mikey pointed the gun at him Bosco closed his eyes saying a silent prayer. Right now he hoped there was a God out there.  
"After you arrested me," Mikey was saying, "I spent my time in jail plotting ways to get back at you. I finally decided that shooting you would be too easy."  
Bosco opened his eyes in time to see the gun, which Mikey was now holding by the barrel come swinging toward him. He heard and felt the gun handle make contact with the left side of his head. Bosco could feel the darkness creeping in around him as Mikey dropped the gun on the ground nearby.  
"Rest in peace, Maurice," Mikey said as he gaged his brother. "Don't want anyone to hear your screams."  
Fighting to keep his eyes open Bosco saw his brother take a match book from his pocket, light a match and toss the lighted match toward the wall behind him. Mikey and his two pals then headed up the stairs as Bosco sensed the darkness slowly taking over him.  
He thought he heard his ma sobbing and then Faith's voice. 'That can't be possible,' he thought. 'There is no one else here. I'm going to die alone'.  
Again he was vaguely aware of Faith's voice. This time he could make out words as he heard her saying "hang on Bos".  
'Fatith help me' Bosco thought as the darkness finally overtook him. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready," Faith said to Angela as the two of them stood outside of the hospital room that the nurse had led them to. She knew that seeing her son in this condition was not going to be easy on Bosco's mother. Faith wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing Bosco but she was determined to be strong.  
"I think so," Angela said.  
Together the two of them entered the room. When she saw Bosco Faith had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying. He was laying in the bed with the only movement being the slight rise and fall of his chest. The left side of his face was badly bruised and swollen. She saw several bruises on his neck and arms. Both wrists were bruised. There were several machines, monitoring his condition along with the oxygen mask and I.V. The thing that scared her the most though was the silence except for the soft hum of the machines. Bosco was never quiet even when he would be better off keeping quiet.  
As they approached the one side of the bed Angela Boscorelli started crying. Faith put an arm around her shoulders as they stood there and let her cry. She didn't know what to say. She saw a chair nearby and pulled it over to the bed side for Angela to set on.  
She stood silently by the bed for awhile. Angela finally stopped crying but still sat silently in the chair staring into space. Faith finally reached out and gently took one of Bosco's hands in hers.  
"Hang on Bos," she said quietly. "I need you."  
Faith stayed in the room for another half hour. By that time she was so tired and she knew Fred was still out in the waiting room waiting for her.  
"I'm going to go," she told Angela softly. "If you need anything let me know."  
"I will," Angela said. "Thank-you for being here," she told Faith as she gave Faith another hug.  
Faith walked toward the door to the room and before walking out into the hallway she glanced once more back at her partner. His mother was now holding his hand talking softly to him. She felt tears in her eyes once more and quickly turned away and left the room.  
As she thought Fred was still waiting in the waiting room for her. Of the group that had been here when Faith went in to see Bosco, he was the only one left. He quickly stood up when he saw her coming.  
"How is he," Fred asked her softly?  
"He looks bad Fred," Faith told him. "Whoever did it really beat him up."  
"What are we going to tell the kids," Fred asked her?  
"I don't know," Faith said. She couldn't get the image of Bosco in the hospital bed out of her minds. Part of her didn't think her partner was going to make it. Again the tears started falling.  
Fred quickly stepped closer to his wife and pulled her close. "It's going to be okay," he whispered to her.  
"You didn't see him Fred," she said through her tears. "I don't know how I can go on without him."  
"Shhh. Don't think like that. Give him time and Bosco is going to be back out on the streets with you and he's going to go back to pissing me off," Fred told her. The last part of that comment got a short laugh out of her which is what he was hoping for.  
When Faith had about cried herself out, Fred started leading her out of the hospital and out to the car parked outside.  
  
"Okay, well keep me informed on his condition," the Captain said into the phone as he heard a knock on his office door. "Good-bye." He hung up the phone and called out come in to the person knocking on his door.  
The door opened and Sgt. Jason Christopher stepped into his boss's office. "You said you wanted to see me sir," Christopher said tentatively.  
"Yes, have a seat," he told him gesturing to the seat in front of him.  
Christopher walked over to the desk and took the chair the Captain had gestured to. It was the same one Sully had been sitting in the night before.  
"I'm very concerned about what happened yesterday," the Captain began. "Not only did one of our officers get hurt, no matter what kind of policies and procedures we have and how closely they are followed, its going to happen. This is a dangerous job. What concerns me is the fact that there was no radio communication from that officer for three hours and his supervisor did not check up on him."  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize that officer Boscorelli had been out of touch for that long," Christopher said.  
"You didn't realize it," the anger in his voice not being lost on Christopher. "And I suppose that if Sullivan and Davis hadn't realized it, the call would have come in from the fire department that they pulled one of our officers from a burning building. You are the field sergeant for the third watch, Christopher. Every officer out their, whether you like him or not, is your responsibility."  
"I know sir."  
"And do you know how to do your job."  
"Yes sir."  
"Okay, then answer this question for me. An officer is called to check out an unknown situation by himself. The officer responds to the call but then reports nothing about arriving on scene or what he finds when he arrived on scene. What should the supervisor do?"  
"Call for the officer to check in. If the officer does not check in the supervisor should send another unit to the site or go himself."  
"And why wasn't this done yesterday."  
"I told you sir, I didn't realize that Boscorelli had been out of communication for that along."  
"You didn't realize or did you just assume that Boscorelli was staying off the radio and trying to hide again."  
The Captain watched as Christopher ducked his head. The Captain knew he had hit the truth.  
"You know even I know that Boscorelli has the tendency not to pull his weight at times and tries not to take certain calls but I also know that he isn't one not to check in when he is actually checking out a possible dangerous situation. I talked to the Lieutenant over at the 55 fire station. I didn't think much of the lack of concern you showed over the situation and for the safety of one of your officers. Do you have anything to say for yourself."  
"No, sir," Christopher said knowing that anything he did say would just get him into more trouble at this point.  
"I'm placing another failure to supervise in your record and suspending you for three days."  
"A three day suspension," Christopher said. He expected the failure to supervise but not a suspension. "Don't you think that is a little drastic."  
"No I don't. I have an officer in the hospital that they still can't give me an answer to when he'll be back on duty or even if he'll be back. Boscorelli could have been lying in that building injured for almost three hours because you didn't check up on him because according to you 'Boscorelli is a goof off anyway. It's not unusual to not hear from him most of the shift'. Do those words sound familiar to you Sgt. You're lucky its only a three day suspension. I probably should call a formal investigation into this situation but that could very well put an end to your career. I'm not ready to do that." the Captain said.  
"Look Jason, you were a good officer. I think you could be just as good as a sergeant but you've got to learn to put personal feelings aside. There is no room for them because they lead to mistakes and mistakes cost lives. You also need to learn to take advantage of the resources around you. You have officers serving under you who have been police officers since you were born. Use their experience. Don't just brush them off because they chose not to become a Sergeant. If there is ever another situation like this there will be an investigation and you will be facing a review board. Do you understand me."  
"Yes sir," Christopher said.  
"I want you think about what happened yesterday while your off. You made a mistake. Learn from it. Figure out how to keep it from happening again."  
"Yes sir."  
"That's all," the captain said.  
Sgt. Christopher stood up and silently left the Captain's office. He left the 55th station house that day without saying anything to anybody. The more he thought about the more he realized the Captain was right. He probably should be going up before a review board for what happened yesterday. Instead, he had three days to think about what had happened and what he should have done that he didn't. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kim," Jimmy said coming up behind her as she was getting a drink from the fridge at the 55 firehouse. It was about three fifteen in the afternoon right after shift change. "I hope you don't mind but I told Joey that he would be staying with you tonight."  
"Why got a hot date?," Kim said with a smile.  
"No. I just figured since he stayed with me last night when you were suppose to have him you might want to take him tonight. If it's a problem for you, I'll take him."  
"It isn't a problem," Kim said quickly. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair."  
"No problem," Jimmy said as he sat down from the table from Kim. "I also think Joey needs to spend some time with you. He didn't take the news about Bosco very well."  
"What did you tell him?" Kim asked looking at Jimmy accusingly.  
"I told him a friend of yours got hurt on the job and you were at the hospital waiting to see how he was. What did you want me to tell him," Jimmy said getting defensive. "Joey immediately connected the incident with Bobby's death. I think he's worried about the same thing happening again," Jimmy said knowing that the issue was still touchy with Kim and figuring that this conversation was going bad enough as it was.  
"Okay, I'll pick him up after my shift is over," Kim said.  
Before either of them could say anything else Lieu entered the kitchen area of the fire house. Behind him was Sullivan and Davis.  
"Doherty, the police want you to go over to the police station for a little while. Its about the incident with Bosco yesterday," Lieu told him.  
"Okay," Jimmy said standing up. He had a bunch of questions about what was going on but he figured right now wasn't the time to ask them. "Am I going to need a lawyer?" Jimmy asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.  
"No," Sullivan said not finding Jimmy's comment funny at all. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his partner smiling at the comment though. "We dusted Bosco's gun for fingerprints and found four sets of prints on it," Sully told him explaining why they wanted Jimmy to come to the station with them. "We've already eliminated Bosco's and my prints from the gun. You handled his gun yesterday without your glove on at least once. We just need to finger print you so that we can eliminate your prints from the ones that were found on the gun."  
"Okay, lead the way," Jimmy said.  
The walk over to the station was done in silence. Once in the station Davis disappeared to somewhere leaving Jimmy alone with Sully. Sully hung around the whole time that they were finger printing Jimmy. Sully then led Jimmy to the role call room, which at this time of the day was empty.  
"How's Bosco doing today?," Jimmy asked as he entered the room.  
"I don't know. That's what Ty is checking on now. He's calling Yokas at the hospital. You're the one who found Boscorelli right?" Sully asked him as he shut the door.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Tell me what happened and in as much detail as you can remember. We're trying to figure out what happened and who was involved. Anything you can remember no matter how insignificant it might seem to you could be important."  
"Okay," Jimmy said. He started telling Sully everything he could remember from the day before. Somewhere during the account Davis slipped in quietly without Jimmy noticing.  
"Is that everything?" Sully asked when Jimmy had finished.  
"Yeah I think so," Jimmy said again trying to remember the events from the previous afternoon. As he replayed the events something that he hadn't told Sully yet came to mind. "No wait, there is something else. While I was waiting for Lombardo to bring the bolt cutters down I heard Bosco murmur something. I think it was 'Mikey, don't do this'. That's all he said and he was never conscious."  
"Okay, thanks," Sully said. "What's the word on Bosco?" he asked addressing Davis?  
"About the same. Faith said the cut the oxygen back to 60% and that he had his eyes opened a couple of times but he didn't seem aware of where he was."  
"Looks like we're going to have to keep trying to figure this out the hard way," Sully said.  
"Can I go now?" Jimmy asked the two officers eager to get back to the firehouse. Being in a police station, for whatever reason, made him nervous.  
"Yeah, we're done," Sully told him. Jimmy got up and quickly left the room leaving Ty and Sully alone.  
"What's our next move?" Davis asked his partner when they were alone.  
"Well, we still have a couple of hours until we are suppose to meet Swersky at the crime site and Jimmy statement did give us a clue to start working on. Assuming what Bosco said had anything to do with the incident we need to see if we can figure out who this Mikey is. I say we start looking through Bosco's arrest reports and see if the name pops up."  
"That's going to take awhile," Davis said following his partner out of the role call room and back to records.  
"Yeah it could," Sully admitted. "Best thing to do is to start current and work our way backwards. Of course with Bosco we may be dealing with someone who has held a grudge for a very long time."  
The comment made Davis look at his partner trying to determine if Sully was making the comment as a joke. From the look on his partner's face though he could tell that Sully was serious about what he said.  
The two officers searched in silence. For the first hour and a half nothing stood out. They could find no one that Bosco arrested with the name Mikey, Michael, or Mike.  
"Damn," Sully said sitting back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head. His eyes were beginning to hurt. "I was worried about the name being to common and finding a whole bunch."  
"I know what you me..."  
"What did you find, Ty?"  
"An drug possession arrest," Ty told him pulling the report out of the pile from the others. "But look at the last name," he said handing the report over to Sully.  
Sully took the report from Ty and looked at it himself. "Mikey Boscorelli," he read out loud.  
"You don't suppose its just a coincidence do you," Ty said not for once believing it himself.  
"No, I don't. Boscorelli isn't exactly a common name. But I can't believe someone would try killing their own brother."  
"Don't forget about Cain and Abel," Davis said. Sully just looked at him.  
"You're not helping," Sully told him.  
"Sorry."  
"Lets tell forensic to see if the finger prints they have on Mikey Boscorelli from this arrest match any of the ones that are on the gun and then we need to go meet up with Swersky at the crime site."  
  
He was alone, secured to the pipe above him with the flames dancing beside him. All struggling brought was more pain.  
He saw the gun handle come through the air toward him. Felt the pain as it hit.  
He had walked down the steps to the basement thinking that this was a false alarm. He was about to radio Central that he had found nothing at this location when someone shoved him from behind and he felt himself tumbling down that last few stairs landing face first on the cement floor below. Before he could get up he felt the weight of someone on top of him pinning him to the floor. 'Faith, we're are you' he thought.  
He saw the face of one of his attackers as two others grabbed his arms and drug him to his feet. "Mikey," he heard his own voice say before the metal pipe made contact with his torso. Despite the kevlar vest he could feel the air leave his body.  
He wanted to fight back as they bound him but he couldn't. He fought the tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn't give Mikey the satisfaction.  
"Not so tough now are you."  
"Rest in peace, Maurice."  
He fought to stay calm as Mikey placed the gag in his mouth.  
'No don't leave me, alone!'  
'Don't leave me!'  
'No!'  
From somewhere in the darkness he heard another voice. He fought to find the source like he was searching for a life line.  
"Bos, wake up," the voice said. "You're okay Bos. I'm here. You're not alone."  
  
"Bos, wake up," Faith said softly. "You're okay Bos. I'm here. You're not alone."  
Faith already had her partners hand in her own. As she said the words she placed her other hand on her partners forehead, one of the few places that he wasn't bruised, trying to calm her restless partner down. He had opened his eyes briefly about a half hour ago but had seemed completely unaware of where he was.  
"No,"she heard him say again his eyes fluttering this time.  
"Shh, Bos you're okay," Faith said.  
Faith saw his eyes open and he looked around. At first he didn't seem to realize where he was but then slowly Faith saw recognition come into his eyes. And then Bosco did something that he rarely ever did. He started to cry.  
Faith quickly put the rail to the hospital bed down and sitting on the edge of the bed pulled her partner into a hug. Bosco hugged her back, clinging tight to his partner despite the pain. He hated for her to see him this way but he couldn't stop the tears and he just wanted to be close to someone.  
"Everything is going to be okay now Bos," Faith said quietly trying to comfort her partner and fight back tears of her own. Right now she had to be strong for her partner. She'd cry her own tears later. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Sully and Davis arrived at the crime scene the detectives and forensics people were still busy going over the area. They were told that Lt. Swersky was downstairs so they made their way down to the basement while trying to stay out of the way.  
As they stepped into the basement they could see Swersky talking with some of the detectives in a far corner. From the blackened look of the ground Sully figured that it was the place that the fire had been burning. One detective was pointing things out as he was talking to Swersky probably explaining to him what they had found out already.  
Sully and Davis hung out in the middle of the basement until Swersky was done talking to the detectives. As soon as he was done, Swersky, who had noticed that Sully and Davis had arrived, walked over to where they were standing.  
"The detectives haven't been able to figure out much yet. They have determined for sure that the fire both down here and on the floor above was set deliberately which we were already assuming. They located a metal pipe over there near the steps which they dusted for fingerprints. Maybe we can get a match with one of the prints pulled off of Boscorelli's gun. Whatever went on down here was well planned. Finding clues here is proving to be difficult," Swersky told them. Sully and Davis could both hear the frustration in Swersky's voice. "Please tell me you were able to figure out something."  
"Actually we do have a lead. Doherty remembered hearing Bosco murmur the name Mikey while they were down here. Davis and I started searching Bosco's arrest reports looking for the name or a variation of the name Mikey. Davis found a drug arrest for a Mikey Boscorelli. Forensics was able to match the finger prints taken at the time of the arrest to the fourth set of finger prints on Bosco's gun."  
"Michael is the name of Boscorelli's brother," Davis commented. "We checked with Faith. But that doesn't definitely place Mikey here, at the crime site. He could have handled Bosco's gun at some other time and the gun still might have fallen out during the struggle."  
"I'll tell forensics to cross check the prints on the metal pipe found here. If his finger prints are on the pipe we've at least got him placed at the crime site. It would be enough to bring him in for questioning."  
Before the officers could say anything else Serwsky's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it and Sully and Davis half listened to Swersky's end of the conversation. Without hearing the other half of the conversation they couldn't make much sense out of it. A few minutes later Swersky hung up and put his cell phone away.  
"That was the Captain. The hospital called. Officer Boscorelli is awake and there doesn't appear to be any ill effects from the concussion he suffered. Sully, I want you to head over to the hospital and talk to Boscorelli. See what he recalls about what happened. This case might just have gotten a whole lot easier."  
"Why me?" Sully asked. He had assumed that seeing as Swersky was leading the investigation he would question Bosco.  
"Because the doctors don't want anyone who would be an authority figure in to see Bosco yet. They think it would place to much stress on him. They've agreed to let you ask him a few questions because you're not an authority figure. You work with Boscorelli on a regular basis. Yokas will probably be there too. I doubt you're going to get her out of the room."  
"Alright."  
Sully wasn't exactly comfortable with having to be the one to question Bosco. He had his doubts as to how willing Bosco would be to talk to him. While they did work together, he wouldn't exactly consider Bosco a friend. He was pretty sure that Bosco would feel the same way.  
  
"I'll be waiting out here," Davis told Sully as they stood out in the hallway in front of Bosco's hospital room. Two officers from the 55th were still stationed on either side of the door.  
"Thanks," Sully said sarcastically. He envied his partner being able to take the easy way out of this task.  
Sully took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. Faith and Angela Boscorelli were both seated in chairs close to Bosco's bedside chatting with Bosco.  
Sully had to admit that despite the bruises Bosco looked better than the last time he had seen him. Some color had returned to his face. Sully noticed the oxygen mask sitting on the bedside table. He had a feeling that Bosco was refusing to use it despite what the doctors wanted.  
"Hey Bosco, how are you feeling?"  
"I've definitely have been better."  
"Are you up to answering a few questions?"  
"Yeah sure. Ma could you leave us alone for a little while?"  
To Sully, Angela looked hurt by her son's request. She evidently wanted to be there for her son.  
"She doesn't..." Sully started to say but was cut off by Bosco.  
"Sully," he said wearyingly. Sully took the hint and kept and quit talking. "Please ma," Bosco said again.  
"Okay,"Angela told him reluctantly. Since she had come back into the room since she got the report that her son was awake he had refused to talk about what had happened with her. She had a feeling he may have told Faith something but was hiding something from her. It hurt that her son wasn't willing to share it with her. She wanted to be there for him. To help him and he wasn't letting her.  
"Bosco you know she didn't have to leave," Sully told him.  
"Yes she did. You want to know what happened right. Well I'm not ready to tell her and when I do tell her I'm not going to have you in the audience."  
"Okay, sorry. Look, why don't you just relate to me what you remember about what happened when you arrived at 232 56th street. It'll be easier than me asking you a whole bunch of questions."  
"Well when I got on the scene I noticed the quiet right away. For report of an unknown dispute it was too quiet. I entered the building cautiously. A search of the first floor didn't reveal anything so I headed down to the basement. Walking down the stairs I still hadn't heard anything. I was getting ready to call a false alarm into Central when I was pushed from behind. I fell down the last few steps and before I could get up someone was on top of me pinning me down."  
"Next thing I know I was being dragged to my feet by two guys. I couldn't see the face of either of them but I did see who the third person was." By this time Bosco was crying once again. Faith moved closer to her partner and carefully put a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
Sully said nothing. He had a pretty good idea already who the third guy was. He had already decided he was going to let Bosco control the pace and length of this session. If Bosco told him to leave he was leaving even if nothing much got answered.  
"The third guy was my brother, Mikey."  
Sully noticed that Faith did not seem surprised by this. He had a feeling Faith already knew about Bosco's brother being involved.  
"He had a metal pipe in his hands. I don't know how many times he hit me with that pipe. I was struggling to get air into my lungs. Then Mikey tossed the pipe to one side. When the two guys let go of me I fell to my knees still trying to get air. It was Mikey who dragged me over to the pipe in the corner of the basement. He took my handcuffs and handcuffed me to the pipe. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I was helpless. One of the other guys tied my ankles with a piece of rope."  
"When Mikey grabbed my gun I thought it was over. I thought for sure he was going to shoot me."  
Bosco trailed off. He was now crying too hard now to talk. Faith just sat next to him, trying to comfort him. Sully didn't know what to do. He had never seen Bosco even close to tears.  
"I think that's enough for now," Sully said wanting to get out of the room. He was uncomfortable seeing Bosco like this. "We can finish this later."  
"No," Bosco said through his tears. "I want to finish this now."  
"Bos, Sully might be right. This may be too much for you right now."  
"Please let me finish," Bosco said finally looking back up at Sully.  
"Okay," Sully said seeing in his eyes how important it was to Bosco to get this out now. There was another few moments of silence before Bosco started speaking again.  
"When Mikey said that shooting me would be too easy I opened my eyes just in time to see the handle of the gun coming through the air toward my head," Bosco told them. "After that it was a struggle to keep my eyes opened. One of the guys, who now had a gas can in his hands, left my sight of vision. When he came back into my line of vision I could see that he was pouring the gasoline on the floor. Mikey gagged me," Bosco hesitated. He thought about telling them Mikey's words as he left but he couldn't bring himself to repeat them. "As Mikey left he lighted a match and tossed it on the floor. I don't know how much longer I was conscious but then the next thing I remember is waking up here."  
Sully could tell that there were still things that Bosco remembered that he wasn't saying. Sully had a feeling though that they were just minor details though and they had enough information from Bosco now to go along with the evidence that they had been able to uncover. There was just one last question he needed to ask Bosco.  
"Bosco, did you recognize the two guys that were with your brother."  
"No. And I really didn't get a good look at either of them. When I did see them they were in the shadows."  
"Okay," Sully said closing the notebook he had been writing things down in. "Get some rest," he told his fellow officer as he left the room.  
"I'll be right back," Faith told Bosco quietly and then followed Sully out of the room. She joined Sully and Davis in the hall and they had a whispered conversation.  
"Did he remember what happened?"  
"Yeah, Davis he did. We definitely have enough to arrest his brother on assault charges. All we have to do now is locate him. Any ideas Faith?"  
"No. I don't know where his brother would be. His mother is the only family member that Bosco talks about at all. Do they have any evidence to back up Bosco's statement?"  
"Yeah, we found Mikey's fingerprints on Bosco's gun. A metal pipe was also found at the crime scene. After hearing Bosco's story I have no doubt they'll find Mikey's finger prints on that too which will place him at the scene of the crime. What I'm concerned about it the other two guys. Unless Mikey gives them up when we get him we might not be able to bring them in."  
"There is one other thing Sully. How did they know for sure that Bosco was going to take that call."  
"Maybe they didn't," Sully said. "Maybe if Bosco hadn't been the one to respond they never would have showed their face. It would have been called in by the officer responding as a false alarm."  
"But Sully remember what Swersky told us, that the whole thing was well planned. Seems like if it were that well planned out they would have been fairly sure that it was going to be Bosco who responded to that call. What if they had help from inside the department?"  
"That is a serious charge Davis," Sully told his partner.  
"It is," Faith agreed. "But can we really afford to not mention it to Swersky and let him decide if it should be looked into."  
"You're right. Come on Davis lets go find Swersky. He isn't going to like this."  
Faith watched as her two friends walked down the hallway. She didn't envy them their task. She turned around and headed back into Bosco's room.  
By this time Bosco had drifted off to sleep. Faith reached over and put the oxygen mask on him. The doctors still wanted him to use it but Bosco was being his normal stubborn self about the whole thing. She then sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed. Shortly Angela Boscorelli came back into the room to join her.  
Angela wanted to ask Faith what her son had said but she knew Faith wouldn't tell her. It wasn't Faith's place to tell her. She was just going to have to wait for her son to tell her what was going on. Inside she knew he was trying to protect her from something but she couldn't imagine what it could be.  
  
When Sully and Davis got back to the station house they found out that Swersky was in conference with the Captain. They had the officer covering the desk inform Swersky that they were waiting to talk to him.  
"Go ahead in," the officer informed them after getting off the phone with the Captain.  
Sully and Davis walked to the Captaian's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," they heard the Captain reply.  
"Did you get a statement from Boscorelli?" asked Swersky.  
"Yes. He confirmed that his brother Mikey was behind the attack," Sully told him. He was still finding it hard to deal with that concept. He couldn't imagine what could've happened to make someone want to kill their own brother. "There were also two other guys involved but Bosco wasn't able to id them. Bosco was ambushed going down the steps, the two guys held him while Mikey hit him with the pipe so we should find Mikey's prints on the pipe."  
"Forensics has confirmed that Mikey's finger prints are on the pipe," Swersky informed him.  
"Mikey also handled the gun when he hit Bosco on the side of the head with it." Sully paused and then continued, "there is also something else that we thought should be looked into," Sully ventured. He looked to Davis seeing as it was his idea originally.  
"Well, I was just thinking about how you were saying that the detectives were having a hard time finding evidence because it was so well planned. Well, if it was that well planned then they were probably relatively sure that Bosco was going to respond to that call."  
"And if they had help from inside the department it would have been easy to make sure that Boscorelli answered that call," said the Captain catching on to Davis' train of thought.  
"I can't believe that anyone in this department would be involved in something like this," Swersky said. "Yeah, Boscorelli isn't exactly the most popular officer but I don't think he's disliked enough that anyone would be involved in a plot to kill him."  
"I tend to agree with you," the Captain said. "However, I don't think we can afford to not look into the matter. If we have a corrupt cop in the department than we need to find them. I'm going to pull the tape of radio calls from yesterday and meet you all in the role call room. I want to try reconstructing we're all units in the 5-5 were located yesterday, especially around the time of Bocorelli's call."  
"We're in for a long night," Sully told Davis as they followed Swersky out of the Captain's office. He wasn't looking forward to the task ahead.  
  
Angela Boscorelli was alone with her son in his hospital room. Faith had gone home about a half hour earlier at Bosco's insistence. There hadn't been much conversation between the two of them since Faith had left. Finally, Angela just decided to ask her son the question that was on her mind.  
"Maurice, who did this to you? I want to know."  
"I'm not sure you do ma."  
"What are you trying to protect me from?"  
"It was Mikey, Ma," Bosco said softly not able to look at his mother when he said it.  
Angela was silent. She didn't know what to say. She knew Mikey had his problems but she loved both of her sons. She found it hard to believe that Mikey would do this to his own brother.  
"That can't be," she whispered without realizing that she was saying it out loud.  
"Okay fine don't believe me," Bosco said defensively. "He is your baby after all. You always were willing to protect him no matter what he did."  
"I never said I didn't believe you," Angela said quickly. "This is just hard for me, Maurice. I love you both."  
"I know Ma. I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Maurice," she told him. Her older son had been hurt enough already. She didn't want him hurting anymore. 


	9. Chapter 9

Swersky, Davis, Sully and the Captain had been going through the radio calls for the last three hours. So far nothing had stood out as not being routine and they were now getting close to Bosco's call to 232 56th street.  
They heard the two calls for the domestic that Sully and Davis had taken right before Bosco's call. As Swersky put a mark on the black board marking the location of the call that 55-Charlie was responding to something finally became apparent. Sully was the first to realize it.  
"Look, with us taking that call 55-David is the only unit free in the 55. For the first time all shift all the other units are either on a call or out on meal."  
"According to central the call for the unknown dispute came in exactly two minutes after 55-Charlie took the domestic call," the Captain said looking at the report he had in front of him from central dispatch.  
"Which if someone was monitoring where all the units were, it would give them enough time to put that call in and be sure that Boscorelli was going to be the one to answer it," Swersky commented. "It's a little to well timed for it to be coincidence or lucky timing."  
"But proving it is going to be the hard. Besides the radio calls and the report from Central what else do we have to go on," Sully commented. "And what if it wasn't an inside job? What if they were just using a police scanner?"  
"Assuming it was an inside job who in the department would hate Bosco enough to want to be in on a plot to kill him?" Davis asked. The question had been raised before without getting answered but it had to be raised again. It was one of the most important questions in this whole investigation.  
"That could be a very long list," Sully said. "I think the only one in this department that we can leave off would be you Davis. I think everyone else has wanted to kill Boscorelli at some point or another, including his partner." The joke wasn't exactly in good taste but Sully was feeling frustrated and it was getting late. His normal shift had ended an hour ago. From across the table, Davis gave his partner a look that plainly said he wasn't amused. He wasn't the only one.  
"Let's get serious here," the Captain told them. "If we assume it is an inside job who do we have as possible suspects."  
"Well, Jensen, from the first watch, and Bosco have never gotten along. They've gotten into several fights off duty," Davis said thinking of the couple of times he had been out with Bosco drinking and had to break up a fight between the two of them.  
"Fred Gubbine and Bosco have had a feud going ever since they were in the academy. I'm not sure exactly what went on but I heard people whispering about things back when the two of them started here," Sully said.  
"And like it or not, I don't think that we can leave Sgt. Christopher off," Swersky said. "It has been apparent since Chrisptopher came on as field Sgt. that there is something personal between the two of them. Sometimes I think that Christopher goes out of his way trying to catch Boscorelli doing something wrong. He pounces on the littlest things. Personally, I've found its easier just to wait for him to do something really stupid." The time that Boscorelli had been caught on tape making love in the front seat of an RMP came to mind but he didn't mention it. After Sully's comment he didn't think it would go over well with the Captain.  
Sully and Davis exchanged looks. Both of them had been thinking of Christopher as a suspect, in fact he was one the top of the list for bothe of them, but neither of them had wanted to suggest him. They were both thankful that Swersky had saved them from having to do so.  
"I have to agree," the Captain said reluctantly. He hoped that it was none of the three, that in fact no one within the department was involved. "Is there anyone else?" He looked at the three of them in turn and recieved a shake of the head from each of them. "Okay, then that is the suspect list that we have at this point. Sullivan, Davis I want the two of you to question Jensen and Gubbine tomorrow. Try to do it discreetly. I'll question Christopher myself."  
"Yes sir," Sullivan said.  
"Let's all try and get some sleep now."  
As they exited the Captain's office Swersky stopped Sullivan in the hallway.  
"Go ahead and question Gubbine tomorrow but don't worry about catching Jensen. I have a few things I want to look into tonight, so I'll just hang around and catch him when he gets off his shift."  
"Yes, sir," Sully said and then went to catch up with Davis who was still heading for the locker room.  
  
"Thank-you, I'll be expecting you then," the Captain said into the phone and then hung it up. As soon as he let go of the phone it range again. He answered it quickly and listened to the voice on the other end.  
"I didn't think you would release him this soon," the Captain said to Dr. Moralis.  
"I'm not releasing him. He's going to leave AMA."  
"Can't you stop him?" While he was in the hospital Boscorelli was fairly easy to protect. He knew Boscorelli wasn't going to take to well to having police officers following him around for any reason. He almost wished he hadn't let Yokas come back on duty today. At least then she would've already been at the hospital and maybe could have talked some sense into him.  
"No, I can't stop him. If he wants to leave he can leave."  
"Okay, at least try to stall him. I'm sending someone down to take him home."  
"Alright, I'll try but no promises."  
"Thanks," he told her hanging the phone up once again.  
He left his office and headed through the station to the small room where Davis and Sully were busy talking to officer Gubbine. He tapped on the window of the room to get the attention of those inside. When Davis looked up he motioned for him to come outside.  
"What's up sir?"  
"I need you to go to Mercy. Dr. Moralis just called me and Bosco is getting ready to leave AMA. She's going to stall him as long as she can. I want you to drive him home. At least that way we can make sure that he actually goes home."  
"You got it." Davis told him although he knew it didn't really matter. Bosco wasn't going to stay at his house for long. He was going to be out on the streets looking for his brother and whoever else was involved before too long. "You don't actually think Bosco's going to stay there long though do you?"  
"Not for a minute. However, this gives me more time to get a plainclothes unit out at his place. The last thing I need right now is Boscorelli out there looking for his brother." He didn't mention the fact that he was pretty sure they already had Christopher out looking on his own. Christopher still had one more day suspension but he knew the sergeant had pretty much figured out that he was under suspicion of aiding in the attempt on Boscorelli from the questioning this afternoon and Christopher wasn't exactly the one to sit around and do nothing either. If he was behind it he would be out making sure there was no evidence of his involvement. If he was innocent he would be out there proving his innocence. " Keeping him under surveillance is our only chance at protecting him once he leaves the hospital and he isn't even going to make that easy."  
"Okay, well I'll be going before I miss him," Davis said not knowing what else to say.  
As Davis left he looked back once over his shoulder and saw the Captain looking into the room where Sully was still questioning Gubbine. As Davis watched the Captain shake his head and walked back toward his office. Davis was definitely glad he wasn't the one in charge right now. This whole situation was a nightmare.  
He put the lights on as he drove over to Mercy. It wasn't exactly an emergency but it allowed him to get to the hospital quicker. He parked the squad out in front of the hospital and hurried inside. He met Moralis in the hallway outside of Bosco's hospital room.  
"Has he left yet?" he asked stepping off of the elevator.  
"Not yet," Moralis told him, walking toward him. "He's getting dressed now though. If you had been too much longer you probably would've missed him."  
Davis nodded and kept walking toward the hospital room, nodding to the two officers still standing guard on either side of the door. He paused outside of the room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," he heard Bosco answer.  
Davis opened the door and walked in to find Bosco pulling his shirt on slowly. Davis winced at the sight of the bruises that still covered Bosco's body. Just looking at him hurt.  
"Oh, look my babysitter has arrived," Bosco said when he saw Davis enter. "The Captain afraid I couldn't find my own way home."  
"No, I just thought you might like a lift home. Your other alternative is the subway," Davis said innocently. He knew how much Bosco hated the subway.  
"I guess Sully's with you too," Bosco said. Davis knew he had consented to letting him drive him home. He just wasn't going to admit it.  
"No, Sully's still at the station working on something." Davis was purposely being vague. He didn't want Bosco know to many of the details about the investigation. The more he knew the more involved he was going to try to get.  
"Good. I'm in no mood to deal with him right now," Bosco said slowly standing up. Now that he was feeling better he was embarrassed by his display of emotion in front of Sully the day before. The longer he could avoid Sully the better. "Let's get out of here." Bosco told him.  
Davis let Bosco lead the way. The other officer was moving slowly and Davis wanted to let him set the pace. He also wasn't sure what Bosco's reaction to the other two officers in the hallway was going to be. As far as he knew, no one had ever told Bosco that a guard had been placed on his room.  
When they got to the hallway, however, Davis saw that the other two officers had already left. Either the Captain had contacted them telling them to leave or they had been following the same line of thinking that Davis had.  
The two officers slowly made there way down to ground level of the hospital and out to where Davis had parked the squad. Davis slowly pulled the car into traffic.  
"Can you stop by the 55 fire station. There's some people there I would like to thank," Bosco said quietly from the passenger seat.  
Davis quickly glanced away from the road toward the other officer. Just the walk down to the squad had seemed to wear Bosco out. He wasn't sure Bosco was up to a side visit but Bosco wanting to thank anyone seemed a little of a place period.  
"You sure you up to it, Bos?"  
"Yes," he answered insistently. "Don't make me get out of this car and walk at the next light you stop at."  
"Okay," Davis said making a turn at the next street so that he could head over to the firehouse instead of Bosco's place.  
  
The firefighters of the 55 could hear the two paramedics arriving back from their last call, as they made their way up the steps.  
"Come on Kim, let me drive next time?"  
"Not a chance, Carlos. Its bad enough I have to ride with you. I'm not letting you drive. I have no intention of rushing your next victim to the hospital."  
"You're not being fair. I only hit a guy one time."  
"Don't forget that collision with the car," Alex said helpfully from the table as the two walked into the kitchen of the firehouse. She was playing go fish with Lombardo and D.K.  
"She didn't yield for an emergency vehicle."  
"I don't care. You are not driving while I'm in the bus with you," Kim told him taking an empty seat next to Alex.  
"Fine," Carlos said finally heading upstairs with his school books. He knew he wasn't going to win this time. Especially since Kim now had reinforcements.  
"How's the new kid working out?" asked Kim as she watched Carlos disappear upstairs.  
"You might not want an answer to that question," Lombardo said drawing a card from the almost empty pile. Getting a match he put the two cards down on the table.  
"Alex, you got a five?" D.K. asked taking his turn. "Last I saw Doc and him I got the distinct impression that Doc was almost wishing he was riding with Carlos," he told Kim as Alex handed him a five. "How about a six?"  
"Oh-oh. I can't imagine someone worse than Carlos," Kim said.  
"Nope, go fish. At least he's keeping me off paramedic duty for one day. No offense Kim," Alex said as she looked at the last three cards in her hand. "Lombardo, do you have a two,"  
"None taken," Kim said as Lombardo handed over the two.  
"How about a three?" Alex asked as they heard footsteps on the stairs.  
"Go fish," Lombardo told her, glancing at the stairs expecting Doc and the new guy to come up. Instead, they saw Boscorelli enter followed by Davis. "You're in the wrong place guys. Precinct is across the street."  
"Cute," Bosco said.  
"I didn't think they would've released you already," Kim said.  
"They didn't. Bosco left AMA."  
"That wasn't too smart," Alex commented handing a card over to Lombardo.  
"Please, save me the lecture. I feel fine and those doctors are too cautious anyways. It makes them look good if they have patients there," Bosco told her. He took a calming breath and then said, "Look, I didn't come up here to spar with you guys. I just wanted to thank-you for everything you did for me the other night."  
"Your welcome," Lombardo said the first to recover from the shock. None of them had expected to hear those words come from Bosco. "I'll pass it on to Jimmy, he's upstairs taken a nap right now."  
"Okay," Bosco said and then turned to leave.  
"If you need anything just let us know," Alex said now regretting her earlier comment.  
Bosco just nodded and started for the stairs. Kim got up from the table and walked over to him.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little tired but I'll just go home and climb into my bed. It will be much more comfortable than that hospital bed."  
"Okay," she said as he headed down the stairs. "Keep an eye on him," Kim said to Davis as he walked by her.  
"We plan to," Davis told her. "Don't worry."  
Davis rushed down the steps to catch up to Bosco which wasn't all that hard seeing that Bosco was moving in slow motion. The rest of ride to Bosco's place was driven in silence. When they got to Bosco's apartment building Davis parked the RMP and started opening the driver's side door.  
"You don't need to come up with me. I'll be fine," Bosco told him opening the passenger side door. "Thanks, for the ride," he said getting out and heading for the front door.  
Davis watched as Bosco disappeared into the building. He waited a few minutes before driving off and heading back for the station. Hopefully, the plainclothes units were in place.  
  
Down the street from Bosco's apartment Jason Christopher sat in the driver's seat of a rental car. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a dark pair of sunglasses. He wasn't sure what he was doing here. When he had heard that Boscorelli was leaving the hospital he went out, rented the car and took up his post on Boscorelli's street. In the other direction, on the other side of Bosco's apartment building he could see one of the plainclothes unit. They were trying not to look obvious but Christopher's experience on the police force allowed him to pick them out. He knew there was probably at least one other unit in the area even though he didn't see them at this time. They would probably be able to do the same thing to him but he really couldn't worry about that. He still had another day of his suspension to serve so it wasn't like he was skipping work.  
He would keep up his surveillance for the rest of the evening and most of tomorrow and then return to work the day afterwards. That is if the Captain didn't extend his suspension which was more than likely. His boss hadn't come right out and said it, but Christopher knew they suspected that someone inside the department had been involved in the attack on Boscorelli and he had found his way onto the list of suspects. Not that it surprised him really. It was really a secret that there was no love lost between the two of them. Although Jason really couldn't put his finger on why he still hated Bosco so much. It wasn't like either of them was still with Jennifer. To be honest he never had any intention of spending his life with her. She was just his latest fling at the time. And Bosco had apologized but something inside him just wouldn't let him forgive.  
The sight of a marked police car pulling up to the apartment building brought his attention out of his thoughts and back to the apartment building. After a few moments he saw Boscorelli get out of the car and head slowly toward his apartment building. The driver of the squad, who he couldn't make out from this distance, stayed in the car. The driver waited until Boscorelli was inside the building before driving away. As the car approached his position Christopher picked up the paper he had bought and pretended to read it, like he was sitting here waiting for someone.  
He waited for about a minute after he heard the squad go by before looking up from his paper. He glanced in the rearview mirror and watched the squad car disappear around the corner. He then looked back at the apartment building. All he could do now was wait for Boscosrelli to leave his apartment building which Christopher knew he would eventually do. Bosco would be out looking for his attackers on his own.  
  
"So, where do we stand with our suspects," the Captain asked Sullivan and Swersky as they stood in the room where Sully had just finished questioning Gubbine. Davis had yet to return from driving Boscorelli home from the hospital.  
"I think we can scratch officer Jensen off the list. Yes, he didn't seem too upset about what happened to Bosco but he said he was at the ER at County with his little boy who fell out of a tree he was climbing that afternoon. I checked with the doctors and nurses at County, who were working that night, and they confirm that he was indeed at the ER that night. They said he came in with the boy at about three thirty that afternoon and didn't leave until about eight o'clock that night. There was no way he could've been monitoring the units in the 55 that night without someone being aware of it at the hospital."  
"Sullivan, what about Gubbine?"  
"Well he wasn't working that night. He claims he was at home all evening and has no alibis. He seemed nervous though especially when I started asking him questions about what he knew about the attack on Bosco and their relationship. I think we need to keep an eye on him."  
"Okay," the Captain said. "As much as I hate to say it, we can't rule Christopher out either. He of course was on duty and its his job to supervise the units in the 55. He was in the perfect position to be helping out with the attack without raising suspicion. And there is the fact that he wasn't checking up on Bosco that night when he failed to report in."  
"I also talked with Lieutenant Johnson this afternoon," Swersky informed them, looking up as the door to the office opened. As Davis joined them he continued. "They have determined that the fires in the building had been burning for about two to two and a half hours before they were put out. The one upstairs was set after the one downstairs and both fires were set deliberately."  
"Any word on who called the fire in?" Davis asked.  
"They don't know. The call came in anonymously from a pay phone six blocks away. They voice was muffled with something so they can't do a successful voice trace on it. Our best bet is to keep looking for Michael Boscorelli and then hope he'll rat out his accomplices."  
"Well we need to pick up the search for Michael Boscorelli. I want us to find him before his brother does," the Captain told them. At their questioning looks he went on. "Bosco left the hospital AMA this afternoon. I had Davis take him home and I have three plainclothes units keeping his apartment under surveillance. He's going to be hard to trail though."  
"What about bringing him back on duty tomorrow," Lt. Swertsky said. "At least that is eight hours we can keep him from doing something stupid," he continued as Davis joined them in the office.  
"There is no way Bosco would come back for desk duty and I don't think he's ready to be out on the streets yet. If the doctor's had released him from the hospital I might take the chance but not with him leaving AMA. We'll have to hope the units on scene can keep him from doing anything stupid."  
"I'ld like to go out and join the search for his brother," Sully said. "I have some contacts who may have heard about his whereabouts or something."  
Davis nodded in agreement with his partner. He would much rather be out searching for Michael Boscorelli then hanging around the station like they had been doing lately.  
"You need them for anything right now Swersky?"  
"No, not right now."  
"Okay, go ahead. But stay safe," the Captain told them. "And catch up with Yokas. She wanted to be in on the search and right now I need as many officers as possible on it."  
Sully and Davis left the office and headed for there RMP anxious to get back out on the street. It was now a race as to who would find Michael Boscorelli first. Sully hoped it wouldn't be Bosco.  
  
The sun had almost set by the time Christopher finally saw movement from the apartment building he was watching. He watched closely as a lone figure made its way out of the front door. It was definitely Bosocrelli. He was wearing jeans, his leather jacket, and a baseball cap on backwards. Instead of going for his car Boscorelli turned left and started walking down the sidewalk toward Christopher's car.  
Christopher immediately looked interested in the newspaper and waited for Boscorelli to pass by. He then quietly got out of his car, locked it and started following at a safe distance. He didn't want Boscorelli to know he was following him. At least not yet. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Central, what's the location of 55-David?" Sully asked as he and Davis headed out of the station to their RMP. Night was falling which was only going to make their job harder. As he waited for the reply he opened the door and got into the driver's seat.  
"We show 55-David at the scene of an accident at 84th and Arthur."  
"10-4 Central," Sully said.  
Sully eased the car onto the street and headed for the scene of the accident. As he approached the intersection he pulled the car off to the side and got out. Davis stayed in the car. "Hey, Yokas," Sully called to her. She was directing traffic around the car accident.  
"What's up Sul?" She motioned to Gussler, whom she was riding with today, to take her place. He quickly came over and took over directing traffic. Faith made her way to the sidewalk where Sully was waiting.  
"The Captain wants to know if you want to join the search for Bosco's brother?"  
"He told me at the beginning of the shift he didn't want me to. He thought I was too close to the situation. What changed his mind."  
"Bosco left the hospital AMA. Its now a race to find Michael Boscorelli before Bosco does."  
"Great. I should have known Bosco was going to pull something like this. I should've never came back. I could've maybe talked him out of leaving."  
"You can't blame yourself, Faith. Bosco's a grown man. He does what he wants and if he gets his mind set on something no one is going to talk him out of it. You should know that by now."  
"Yeah, but I could have tried," Faith told him still feeling guilty even though she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't help but feel as if she had been letting her partner down a lot the last couple of days. " I think we're about done here," she said looking around at the accident scene. The paramedics had already transported the victims from the scene. The fire company and tow truck drivers were now trying to clean things up. "As soon as they finish the clean up we'll start looking. Keep in touch."  
"You too," Sully told her going back to the car where Davis was still waiting.  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Davis asked as his partner got back in the car.  
"I'm not sure. No one has a current address for him, not even his mother, and it's a big city. Basically we're looking for a needle in a haystack."  
"Why don't we start by finding some of your contacts," Davis said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and one of them will have heard or seen something."  
"Its worth a shot," Sully said pulling out into traffic. And besides he didn't have any better ideas.  
  
Christopher was starting to wonder if Boscorelli really had any clue to where he was going. He had been following him for the last couple of hours and as far as he could tell Bosco was going no where in particular. In fact a few times Bosco had led them in a complete circle.  
By this time, as far as Christopher could tell he was the only one left following Boscorelli. The plainclothes guys he had noticed at the beginning of the pursuit had gotten lost somewhere along the way. Which was probably Boscorelli's goal, which would explain the circles. He wasn't sure if Boscorelli still knew he was being followed or not.  
They were on the subway right now and Christopher knew he ran a huge chance of getting caught. He had to be on the same car as Bosco so that he knew when he got off. He had taken a seat at the far end of the car where there were three other people, the only other people on the car. As the train pulled into the station he noticed Bosco get up from his seat and prepare to leave the car.  
He watched as Bosco left the car and then exited at the last possible second. He made sure there were a few people in between him and Bosco to lessen the chance of being spotted as they headed up the steps to street level.  
"Damn," Christopher muttered as he walked out onto the sidewalk from the steps. He didn't see Bosco anywhere. Taking a guess he headed for the nearest intersection.  
On the corner of the street he looked around trying to find some sign of Boscorelli. He was just about to give up and head back to his rental car when he happened to catch a glimpse of his quarry across the street.  
Christopher waited impatiently for the light to change and the hurried across the street keeping an eye on Boscorelli. As he closed to within ten feet of Bosco he slowed down to a stroll. He had to be careful not to make any more mistakes. He had gotten lucky that he had picked the right direction. He might not be so lucky the next time.  
Up ahead, Bosco went inside a small coffee shop. To keep from raising suspicion Christopher walked past the coffee shop casually glancing inside as he did so. Bosco was sitting at a table in a corner. Christopher crossed across the street and bought a magazine from a drugstore. When he came out Bosco had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He appeared to be planning on staying for a little while.  
Christopher went over to the steps of a nearby apartment building and starting browsing through the magazine. From his spot on the steps he had the perfect view of Bosco in the coffee shop across the street. He took a deep breath and settled in for another wait.  
  
"Any luck?" Davis asked as Sully got back into the car. This was the fifth one of Sully's contacts that they had located. So far they hadn't had any luck. Three of them had never even heard of Mikey Boscorelli before. The fourth one, who knew who he was, hadn't seen him since his last arrest for drug possession. The arrest that Bosco had made.  
"No, he hasn't seen him in the last couple of weeks," Sully said.  
"So what do we do next?"  
"I don't know," Sully said. He had already contacted all of his regular contacts. There were other contacts but he hadn't seen them recently. For all he knew they were in jail, or dead. He wasn't going to waste time looking for them. Come to think of it though, they were wasting time sitting here. "Damn, this is frustrating."  
"Yeah, well I got more bad news," Davis said. "Swersky called why you were out talking to your contact. Seems the plainclothes units who were tailing Bosco lost them. He must have known he was being followed because Swersky said he was leading them in circles before they lost them. He wants us to keep an eye out for Bosco too."  
"Great. We're looking for two people out of an entire city."  
"They also think that Christopher might still be tailing Bosco."  
"What!" Sully exclaimed. This was getting worse by the moment.  
"Evidently Christopher was watching Bosco's apartment too. No one knows why. He was following Bosco and the plainclothes guys were tailing both of them. The last they saw Christopher was still tailing Bosco."  
Without saying anything else Sully turned the car on and pulled out into the light traffic that was on the streets.  
"I thought you didn't know what to do next."  
"I don't. I'm just driving. Keep an eye out for either of them and if you get any brainstorms let me know."  
They drove in silence after that. Ty watching the sidewalks for any sign of Bosco or Mikey or even Christopher and Sully half looking for them while paying attention to the road. Sully had thought that being out on the streets helping with the search would make him feel like he was actually doing something. Instead he was just getting more frustrated. Where were they?  
  
"Damn," Faith said pressing the button on her cell phone to end the call. "He still isn't answering his cell phone. All I'm getting is his voice mail." She had already left about three messages pleading for him to call her back as soon as he got the message. She was tempted to leave another one but she knew it would be pointless.  
"Maybe he went back to his apartment," Gussler said from the driver's seat of the RMP trying to be helpful. He had been shocked when Faith had told him to drive but he hadn't been about to tell her no.  
"I've already tried his apartment twice more. He's still out there somewhere searching for his brother."  
Faith looked at the clock. It was almost ten thirty. Their shift was almost over and they hadn't gotten anywhere in their search. She couldn't help but feel like the shift had been wasted. Someone should've have found something, anything, that would give hem some clue as to where he was hiding. Instead, they had added people to their search.  
"Head back over to 56th street," Faith told Gussler.  
"We've driven past the crime scene three times already," Gussler said even as he made the next left to head back over to 56th street. Even though he was driving Yokas was still in charge. He was going to go wherever she told him to.  
"I know," Faith said. "I just don't know where else to look."  
She was also hoping that Bosco wouldn't either and would be searching in that area for clues as to his brother's whereabouts. Ever since they had gotten the call from Swersky that the plainclothes unit had lost Bosco she had more been searching for her partner than for Mikey. She still felt guilty about not being with him the other night and wanted to find him. She needed to know that he was safe. Nothing else mattered right now.  
Within minutes they were driving slowly past the abandoned building where the attack on Bosco had taken place. The yellow crime scene tape was still up but no one was on the site. They had already figured out everything they could from the site. It was unlikely that Mikey would come back. For all they knew Mikey thought that his brother was dead. There was no reason to return to the scene. However, he might still be in the area. For this reason, most of the units involved in the search were patrolling in the surrounding area. Faith just wished that someone would see something.  
"Turn right the next chance you get," Faith told Gussler her eyes never leaving the sidewalk.  
Gussler did as he was told. He honestly thought they were all out here wasting there time. They could be anywhere in the city. If they did find Mikey or Maurice Boscorelli it was going to be by pure luck and nothing else.  
"We should head back to the station," Gussler said at eleven fifteen. Their shift was over in fifteen minutes and they were expected to be there. Gussler didn't want to get into trouble for any reason.  
"I guess your right," Faith said reluctantly from the passenger seat. She didn't want to admit defeat. She had hoped that someone would have spotted one of them by now. That they would either have Mikey in custody or she would know that her partner was safe.  
They rode back to the station in silence. Faith didn't want to talk and Gussler didn't know what to say. They pulled up to the station at about the same time as 55-Charlie did.  
They four officers walked into the station and headed for the locker room in silence. They were all disappointed and no one knew what to say to each other.  
Just as Faith was putting her bullet proof vest into the locker Lt. Swersky poked his head into the locker room.  
"If anyone wants to work overtime and keep looking meet in the role call room in ten minutes," he told them and then disappeared as quickly as he showed up.  
Immediately, Faith grabbed her vest out of the locker and started putting it on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sully and Davis doing the same thing as well as two other members of the third watch. 


	11. Chapter 11

Christopher watched from his spot on the steps as a man went into the coffee shop and made his way over to Boscorelli. The mystery guy sat down at the table and started talking with Bosco. Christopher couldn't help but wish he was in a position to overhear what was being said but he couldn't take that much of a risk. He had been lucky so far that he hadn't loss Bosco and that he hadn't been discovered yet.  
The guy left as quickly as he had showed up. Christopher watched him walk down the street. When he looked back at the coffee shop Bosco was standing up and getting ready to leave. He kept an eye on Bosco as he came out of the coffee shop and headed back in the same direction that he had come from.  
Christopher let him get a little bit ahead and then stood up to follow. He crossed the street quickly and tossed the magazine in the first trash can he came across. Bosco was indeed heading back for the subway. He got on a different train though from the one he had arrived on which meant he was headed somewhere else not home.  
On the train, Christopher looked at his watch. He couldn't believe how long he had been tailing Bosco. It was just past midnight which meant that first watch was no on the streets probably out looking for the Boscorelli brothers and, depending on whether or not the plainclothes units had spotted him, which they probably had, him too.  
Bosco got off the train three stops down from when he got on. Again Christopher waited until the last possible second to exit the train but didn't let Bosco get quite as far ahead as he had the last time. He wasn't going to take the chance of losing him again. At this point he would rather be discovered than to lose sight of Bosco.  
He followed Bosco to an old abandoned warehouse. The warehouse made the perfect hiding place. Evidently the mystery guy had told Bosco that his brother was using the warehouse to hide in. Christopher couldn't think of any other reason for Bsoco to come here.  
As Bosco entered the warehouse, he took a small flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. The flashlight would make it easier for Christopher to trail Bosco. However, if Michael Boscorelli or any of his friends actually were in the warehouse it was going to make it easier for them to spot him.  
  
"I'm starting to think that this search is hopeless," Davis said from the passenger seat of 55-David. He and Faith had just left the station to rejoin the search for either of the Boscorelli brothers or Christopher.  
"If your going to talk like that I'll pull over and you can get out right now and I'll ride solo," Faith told him. Inside though she knew how Davis was feeling. The thought had crossed her mind before Davis had said it but somehow voicing it made it seem more real.  
"Where are we headed," Davis said changing the subject quickly. He wasn't sure if Faith was being serious but he was choosing not to find out.  
"We're about eight blocks from the crime scene," Faith told him. "I still think the best chance of finding someone is to search this area. I have a feeling that Mikey will stay around the area he knows."  
Davis just nodded and glanced back out the car window scanning the sidewalks and alleys for any of the three people they were looking for. The thought of this being pointless crossed his mind again as Faith took a right hand turn at the next street. As they were approaching an abandoned warehouse something caught his eye though.  
Davis saw a solitary figure approaching the entrance to the warehouse. As they drove past he looked closely trying to see if he recognized the person.  
"Ah, Faith turn around," Davis said turning to keep an eye on the warehouse. "I think that was Christopher entering that warehouse back there."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Pretty sure," Davis said. "We should at least check it out."  
"Okay. Call it in,"Faith told him as she pulled into the next alley to turn the car around and head back to the warehouse. She was vaguely aware of Davis calling in the possible sighting as she drove back toward the warehouse.  
"Swersky, wants us to wait for backup," Davis told her as she pulled the squad off to the side of the street across from the warehouse.  
"I'm giving them five minutes and then I'm heading in," Faith told him turning off the car.  
  
Christopher heard voices up ahead. One he recognized as Bosco's. As hard as he tried he couldn't make out what they were saying.  
As he approached the doorway at the end of the hallway he had been following Bosco down he got up against the wall. Looking cautiously into the room that the hallway came into, Christopher saw Bosco standing face to face with his brother. The two appeared to be alone in the room. Christopher still couldn't make out what they were saying although both looked angry and Mikey still had a look of surprise on his face.  
Seeing some large crates in a pile near the doorway he was standing in Christopher got down low and made his way to the crates. Once he was safely behind the crates he reached down and took his off duty weapon out of the ankle holster he kept it in. He peered over the top of the crates at the two brothers standing face to face trying to decide what he should do next.  
Then a glint of metal off to his left caught his eye. Christopher looked in that direction searching for the source. He saw another doorway off in that direction that he hadn't noticed before. The glint of metal had come from the light reflecting off the barrel of a gun that a figure in the shadows of the doorway was holding.  
Without really thinking about it Christopher came out from behind the boxes and ran toward Bosco. He tackled the other officer and the two of them went to ground as a gunshot was fired.  
  
Outside the warehouse, Faith and Davis heard the gunshot go off just as Sully pulled up to the scene. As he got out of the car Faith was already heading toward the building but Davis grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Rushing in there isn't going to accomplish anything," he told her.  
"What is going on?" Sully asked Davis as he rushed toward them.  
"We just heard a gunshot from inside the warehouse," Davis told him.  
"And they're in there?"  
"I'm pretty sure I saw Christopher go in. He was tailing Bosco last thing we knew so I would assume Bosco's in there too," Davis told him.  
"Okay we'll go in, but we do it slowly and carefully," Sully said looking directly at Faith. He knew she was worried about her partner but rushing in wasn't going to accomplish anything except get people killed. "55-Charlie to Central," Sully said keying his radio. "I am on scene with 55-Charlie. A gunshot has been heard from inside the warehouse. We are proceeding inside at this time."  
"10-4 Charlie. More units are on their way to your location," came the dispatcher's voice as Sully led his fellow officers toward the building.  
The three officers drew their guns and slowly entered the warehouse. They made there way down the central hallway carefully taking in everything around them. As they approached the end of the hallway they got up against the side of the wall, Sully and Davis on one side and Faith across from them.  
Sully silently mouthed one, two, three and the three officers rushed into the room quickly looking around the room as they did so. What they found was Bosco standing alone near the center of the room looking down at the ground. As Faith made her way around some boxes, she saw what Bosco was staring at.  
Mikey Boscorelli lay on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound to his chest. He was pleading with his brother to help him but all Bosco could do was stand there staring.  
As Sully made his way to victim, calling for EMS to be sent to this location, Faith approached her partner. As far as she could tell he didn't have a gun which made her wonder if there was someone else around. Thinking along the same line Davis was walking around the outside of the room looking for any potential dangers.  
"Bos," Faith said softly putting her hand gently on his shoulder, "Please tell me you didn't shoot him."  
"No, but part of me wanted to," Bosco admitted.  
"Where's the shooter then?"  
"He disappeared down that hallway over there. Christopher followed him," Bosco said indicated the other doorway to the room.  
"I'm going to go check it out,"Davis told Faith heading quickly for the doorway.  
"I never saw the guy, didn't even know the shot was coming until I heard the gun go off. If Christopher hadn't knocked me out of the way that would have been me."  
Bosco's voice was eerily soft and void of emotion. He was scaring both Sully and Faith.  
"Why don't you take him back out front," Sully told Faith still kneeling next to Michael Boscorelli. He was applying pressure to the wound but there was still blood seeping out of the wound. "Let the paramedics know where we're at."  
"Okay," Faith said as she holstered her weapon and put her arm around her partner's shoulder leading him back the way they had come in. 


	12. Chapter 12

Davis hurried out down the hallway with his gun in his hand. The hallway led him to an alleyway on the side of the building. Davis looked both directions but didn't see any indication of Christopher or the other guy. Knowing that there were other units in front of the building Davis headed toward the back of the building, radioing in his position as he made his way down the alleyway.  
As he approached the back of the building he heard sounds of a scuffle up ahead. Davis slowed down to a walk and got up against the side of the building. He cautiously approached the corner of the building and peered around the corner to see what was going on before he rushed into the situation.  
As he looked around the corner he saw two people struggle on the ground for control of a gun. Davis could tell that the one guy was Sgt. Christopher so he assumed that the other guys was the shooter but he couldn't see the guy enough to make out what he looked like.  
"Police, freeze," Davis said jumping out around the corner and training his gun on the two fighters. He tried to keep the other guy in his line of sight not Christopher.  
Davis' shout was enough for Christopher to get the advantage over his opponent. He knocked the gun out of the guy's hand and then was able to pin him. Davis, while keeping an eye on Christopher and the other guy, went over and picked the other gun up off the ground.  
"Can I have your cuffs, Davis," Christopher asked the other officer as he dragged the shooter to his feet.  
"Sure," Davis said handing the cuffs over to Christopher. As Christopher cuffed the guy and started reading him his rights Davis finally got a good look at the guy that Christopher had chased and caught. It was Fred Gubbine.  
"Davis, is everything okay?" Sullivan asked as he came out of the alleyway followed by several other officers.  
"Yeah, everything is under control," Davis told him. "And there was someone on the inside planning the attack on Bosco - Gubbine," Davis said as one of the other officers radioed in to the other units that the situation was under control. Everyone then heard Lt. Swerksy come over the radio declaring the site secured.  
"How's Bosco?" Christopher asked Sullivan as he turned Gubbine over to one of the other officers and the entire group headed toward the front of the building.  
"He's pretty shaken up over everything but other than that I think he'll be okay," Sullivan said. "Faith is taken him to Mercy just so they can check him over. I don't think he's brother is going to be that lucky though. It looked pretty bad and it didn't sound like the medics thought he was going to make it."  
"That might not be such a bad thing," Christopher commented.  
"Yeah, and if it hadn't been for you that would probably be Bosco and not his brother."  
"Yeah, well I had to clear myself. I knew I was a suspect in all this when the Captain started asking questions. I wasn't about to let all this stuff cost me my career," Christopher said. They had reached the front of the building by this time and Christopher left Sullivan and Davis to go talk to Lt. Swersky who had now been joined on the scene by the Captain.  
"He has such a heart," Davis said to Sullivan as they watched Christopher walk away.  
"Some people will never change," Sully told him. "Let's head over to the hospital and check up on Bosco."  
Davis and Sullivan made theri way to their RMP and headed for the Mercy hospital. The drive over was quiet as was the walk from the squad to the ER waiting room. Davis and Sully found Faith standing near the nurse's station.  
"How's Bosco?" Davis asked her as he and Sully joined her.  
"He'll be fine. Other than the injuries he already had he's okay. He's in with his mother right now. His brother didn't make. Medics said he crashed in the ambulance on the way over and they couldn't get him back."  
"Man," Sully said. "I'm glad we were able to catch Gubbine tonight. Without Michael Boscorelli there is no way to place him at the previous crime scene. However, at least he'll do time for shooting Michael Boscorelli."  
"And the third guy in on that attack? Remember Bosco said he saw two other guys with his brother that afternoon," Davis said.  
"Maybe Gubbine will talk," Faith said. "Turn the other guy in as part of a plea bargain."  
"If he doesn't, I don't think we'll ever get the third guy," Sullivan said.  
"Yokas, how's officer Boscorelli?" the Captain asked coming into the ER.  
"He'll be fine, Sir. His brother didn't make it though."  
"Their mother?"  
"She's already been notified. Bosco's with her now," Faith told them. As she finished saying that she saw Bosco come through the double doors alone. He walked over and joined the group.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your brother Boscorelli," the Captain told him.  
"It's probably for the best," Bosco said. He couldn't find it in himself to feel sad over his brother's death. The brother he had loved, who he had grown up with, had been dead before all this happened. He felt bad for his mother, who was taking the loss of her youngest son hard, but other than that he saw it as one more criminal who would never hurt anyone again. One less drug user on the street. "If its okay sir, I'ld like to head home."  
"Sure. We'll get your statement about what happened tomorrow. Yokas, why don't you drive him home."  
"Yes sir," Faith said.  
As she and Bosco started out of the ER her partner stopped in front of Christopher.  
"Thanks for saving my life, Jason" Bosco told him.  
"I was only trying to save my career," Christopher told him not knowing how to take Bosco's gratitude.  
"Yeah, well all the same - thank-you," Bosco said again and then headed for the exit with Faith beside him.  
"Boscorelli," Christopher called out just as Bsoco and Faith were about to walk out the door. When Bosco turned around to look at him Christopher continued. "You're welcome," he told him. Bosco nodded and then he and Faith left the ER.  
  
Fred Gubbine did turn in the third person in on the attack on Bosco and Timothy Lang was picked up the following afternoon. In return for turning in Timothy charges against Gubbine for the attack on Officer Maurice Boscorelli were dropped. However, Gubbine was sentenced to forty years in prison for the murder of Michael Boscorelli with a chance at parole in twenty years.  
Timothy Lang was sentenced fifteen years in prison for being a part of the attempted murder of a New York City Police officer. He would be up for parole in five years.  
Michael Bosocorelli was laid to rest during a small grave side ceremony. Bosco did not attend. In fact, other than the priest and Angela Boscorelli, the only one at the interment was Faith Yokas who went to support Angela.  
Before he could return to duty the department required that Bosco go and talk to a therapist which Bosco did without a protest. The therapist told the department that Officer Boscorelli was dealing with the situation as well as could be expected. The Captain still told Faith to keep a close eye on her partner for the next few weeks which Faith would have done whether she had been told to or not.  
Bosco returned to work the day after his brother was laid to rest. Sully stood on the steps of the station house after role call watching as Bosco and Faith got into their squad car. Davis came up behind him with the radios.  
"Here Sully," Davis said handing him one of the radios. Sully took it from him and attached it to his uniform without taking his eyes off the other two officers. "What's on your mind, Sul?" Davis asked.  
"You made a comment during all of this about it reminding you of Cain and Abel," Sully told him.  
"Yeah," Davis said not sure where his partner was going with this.  
"Well I was just thinking about how lucky we were that this version of the story had a different outcome. Abel lived and Cain died. Bosco could have been killed twice throughout all this. It was luck that he wasn't."  
"I never thought I'ld hear you get sentimental over Bosco," Davis said with a smile.  
"Yeah, well the guys a jerk but he's still a good officer. This place wouldn't be the same without him."  
Davis nodded as he and Sully headed for their RMP to start their shift.  
"He doesn't seem to broken up about the death of his brother does he?" Davis commented as he shut the car door.  
"Well, I can't imagine feeling to broken up about someone who just tried to kill me either. But Bosco will grieve for his brother in his own time and in his own way," Sully said as he pulled the car out into traffic. He was hoping for a quiet shift today. Somehow he didn't think he would get it. 


End file.
